Deception
by MyCurse
Summary: A mysterious, new stranger becomes intrigued by one of the titans. He offers her a choice that leads to broken trust, betrayal and the possible demise of her city. Ch 14 POSTED. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Prologue: A Shattered Night

_Hey people, -stretch-. It's been a while since my last story so it's good to be back starting on a new one and on a new cartoon. BTW, I don't own Teen Titans just to make that clear. This is my first titan fic so I hope you enjoy it.  
_

* * *

Prologue – A Shattered Night. 

A chilly, misty night sky overwhelmed the towering buildings of Jump city. The city radiated brilliantly, being the only area within miles where light was illuminating with the exception of a small island with a T-shape building that quietly stood in the very center.

The silence of the night became shattered by ear piercing screams that echoed throughout the atmosphere.

The scene was intense. A giant, rock featured creature treaded heavily through the streets, flinging cars, demolishing buildings as well shaking the very ground it walked on. It literally destroyed anything and everything in its path. People shrieked and ran away. Their screams of fear traumatized the shrill atmosphere. The monster set free a deafening roar. A gray, sphere ball suddenly came soaring through the air and collided with its chest exploding on impact. The creature became stunned and grew annoyed as a layer of smoke blurred its vision. The smolder drifted roughly around the region of the creature's head. Swiftly it was whisked away by a passing wind just as a familiar voice vibrated through its ears. A sound it detested to its core.

"I don't know how you got out Cinderblock, but we're taking you back", the voice hissed with attitude.

Cinderblock's eyesight grew lucid. He growled in anger as five young heroes were displayed before him. Each one was glaring hatred with their eyes towards the unwelcome creature.

Robin, the boy wonder was crouched down on a car. The two female titans, Raven and Starfire were levitating above the ground with Starfire's hand glowing green. Beast boy and Cyborg stood behind Robin in their fighting stance. Everyone was prepared to go on their leader's command. The titans expressed resentment and frustration. They were all unsure of how the being that stood before them escaped again.

Robin tossed another smoke pellet towards the huge monolith's chest. It discharged once it made contact. Cinderblock swayed away the blinding mist with its hands and howled with rage. It grabbed a vehicle bordered beside it and hurled it through the air bearing it directly at the titans.

Robin reached for a Bo staff from his belt and gave the signal to go by yelling out his illustrious battle cry, "TITANS, GO."

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Well that's the prologue. I'll post up the next chapter soon. Please review. Thanks_. 


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's the next chapter. I feel like I didn't give enough in the prologue for people to continue this story. I added the lyrics from the song **'Let's take slow steps' **sung by Yesterday's Rising which I don't own just to make that clear. I was listening to this song when I was writing out the battle scene and it actually matched from my view. If you like rock music, I recommend listening to it but if you don't then that's your choice. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Being Watched. 

_**You're home now and I can't imagine what its like  
To enter a stone wall building  
Knowing you'll wake up different  
Waking up with a new way of life**_

The titans separated at their leaders command just as the car crashed down from where they previously stood. Starfire glided with ease through the air viciously assaulting Cinderblock with green starbolts. The monster crossed its arms around its face shielding itself from the exploding bolts. Smoke encased its vision with every explosion. The Tameranian lightly swooped, recoiling a fist hoping to knock the creature while it's off guard. However, the stone monolith whisked away the blinding cloud, grabbed Starfire in midair with its solid hands and slammed her with great force down on the concrete.

_**Isn't that what you wanted but its how it had to be  
For you to keep seeing the world,  
Lets take slow steps so we can mold you right  
Lets begin right now lift off and take flight**_

The monster's victory was short-lived as a blue sonic beam streamed through the air and collided with its chest. The creature, slightly stunned by the sudden attack, focused its rage upon the arrogant titan that shot him. Cyborg stood his ground, his sonic canon aimed at the monster's head. The stone creature howled an angry roar before charging at the half-robot, half human individual in full rage. Cyborg remained motionless as the ground beneath him trembled with every heavy step Cinderblock took. He fixed his aim and fired another beam directed right at the monsters head. Cinderblock wasn't phased as he just blocked the ray with his arm and continued charging. The stone creature was almost upon the titan and began to draw back its arm into a fist. Cyborg charged as he too also recoiled a clenched hand. Together they yelled out a cry and propelled their arms forward. Their fists collided above ground, creating a massive shockwave that expanded across the urban region and shattered glass of every kind as well as blowing away nearby rumble. A crater formed below them from the sudden impact. Cyborg was strong, but not strong enough to withstand the substantial force that radiated from the monster's punch. He found himself soaring backwards through the air, crashing on a damaged car.

_**Were in these clouds and they rotates  
Take slow steps so we can mold you right  
Lets begin right now lift off and take flight  
Were in these clouds and they rotate**_

A green hawk dived with great speed through the sky, zipping around Cinderblock's head causing it to carelessly throw its arms randomly as he tried to swat the pest away. It abruptly stopped, noticing that the bird was gone. The creature scanned the area hoping to locate it but the moment was passing as a giant, green rhino came from behind and rammed him hard, sending the stone creature flying through the air and come crashing back down with a large bang. Beast boy took a step back under a quaking ground. His eyes rolled in circles as he became dizzy from the collision. "Ooooh, I recommend not doing that again", he randomly said with a nauseous tone.

_**You came to with a mouth so dry not knowing where your were  
You're immune system so low  
A common sickness would own you  
You saw the stone walls and automatic doors**_

Cinderblock wasn't out for long as he steadily raised his stone body and turned around in complete rage at the green changeling who stared at him in fear with eyes wide open, his mouth squealing in fright. The creature took one step forward when he was suddenly smacked heavily from the side by a car engulfed in black aura. A sweat drop formed behind Beast boy's head as he became completely taken back by the sudden attack. He turned to the side, eyes still completely blank as he saw Raven standing with her hand raised in open palm directed at the monster buried beneath the dismantled car. Her eyes looked calm, and slightly irritated.

_**And I was waiting for you  
I am your watchtower  
Could you be any healthier?  
Could you be any healthier?**_

"Um…thanks", Beast boy said, rubbing behind his head in anxiety.

The young sorceress just plunged down her hand and lets escape a grin across her lips

_**I'm still waiting still waiting to see  
Why why why why  
You were taken by surprise  
Why why why taken**_

Raven's face viewed across monitors, lighted in a completely dark room located in another area within in the city. Screens in rows of six and columns of four sprawled across the wall, a figure sitting down in front of them watching the whole battle. His entire face was hidden beneath obscurity. Each screen held a different picture. Beast Boy scratching his head in one, Starfire slowly recovering from conscious in another and Cyborg sitting upon a rumbled car, rubbing his head to soothe a painful headache. The rest showed images of a completely ruined city. Buildings held cracked walls. Pieces of shattered grass were spread across the ground. Streetlights were bent and roads were crumbled. Under the illuminating monitors, the figure smiled a sinister grin as he became amused with what he was watching. In one screen, the car that buried Cinderblock began shaking and was finally pushed aside by the giant creature's solid hand. The creature steadily rose only to be welcomed by explosions sourcing from pellet balls. The mysterious individual continued watching with amusement.

_**Could you be any healthier?  
Could you be any healthier?**_

Back in the city, the battle continued raging as the dust slowly vanished giving Cinderblock complete vision of the fearless titan leader falling from the air with his Bo staff held in his hand ready to swing. Robin yelled out one final yell as he swung down with great force down on the monster's head knocking it down once more.

_**I'm still waiting still waiting to see  
Why why why why  
You were taken by surprise  
Why why why taken**_

Robin landed in front of the fallen Creature. Cinderblock rose and growled with its arm raised above its head. The titan leader glared as Cinderblock took a step forward only to find a light pole highlighted with a black aura come flying towards him smacking it right on his face. The creature was sent flying once again and crashed in a heap against a building. The highlighted pole quickly moved towards the now exhausted monster and began wrapping around its body ending the entire conflict. Robin retracted his Bo staff, placed it behind in one of his belt pockets and smiled at his teammate who just won the battle for them as she returned a smile. The rest of the titans slowly formed beside them.

"Is it over? Are we victorious?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. It's over Star." Robin answered.

Starfire sighed a breath of relief that the battle was won.

"Oh yeah." Cyborg shouted, raising a fist in triumph, "We totally kick butt today. This calls for a celebration."

"Wonderful Cyborg," Starfire commented in a cheerful tone, "What shall we do to celebrate such an occasion?"

"PIZZA." The shrill excitement that wavered from Beast Boy's lips managed to give everyone cravings, well… almost everyone.

"PIZZA IT IS," Cyborg bellowed.

Raven watch the whole scene slightly annoyed, "I'll pass", she said in a dry tone voice.

"Suit yourself Raven," Beast Boy exclaimed, "More for me."

Raven just groaned in irritation at the youngest titan's comment. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Robin was still standing in front of the unconscious Cinderblock.

Robin just stared at the sleeping monolith. Something just didn't seem right to him.

"Something on your mind boy wonder?" Raven questioned, curious by the expression drawn on his face.

Robin turned as he glanced at Raven with a serious face. "It just doesn't make sense," he answered as he guided his gaze back towards Cinderblock. "I mean, how does he keep getting out? We made sure this time that he was under a tight security."

Raven focused her eyes on the fallen creature. She too became a little mystified to Cinderblock's jailbreak. "I can go back to the security facility for answers," she suggested.

Robin spun his gaze back on Raven. "I'm not really in the mood for pizza", she said.

The boy wonder's eyes widen as he focused them on the three other titans, jumping for joy as they anxiously waited for him. "I'll go with you. I'm in no mood for pizza either. Something's up and I want to know what's going on?"

Within in the mysterious room that held the monitors, the mystifying figure continued watching, becoming more immersed with the situation. The titans to him were an interesting group but there was only two that really captivated him as he continued staring at the screen that portrayed the images of Robin and Raven. The silhouette of Red X slowly emerged through the illumination of the screens. "I'm guessing you've seen what happen?"

"Yes." The voice was low, young and inexplicable.

"Do you want to begin the next phase?" X questioned.

The smile across the young man's face widened as he thought about the next phase. He signaled a waving hand towards X.

"As you wish." Red X turned around and disappeared within the darkness.

The lonesome stranger remained motionless as he continued monitoring the screen that exposed the one titan he is most fascinated by. He laughed a soft, sinister chuckle that reverberated throughout the dim room; his plans falling into place, his eyes still focused on a certain titan.

"So it begins…Raven."

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Well there's first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll post next chapter soon. Please review. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter for those who don't find the story amusing yet or need more to go on. It will get better I hope. There will be a pairing in this story but I won't reveal it. Although I don't mind who ends up with whom in the show, I do slightly lean more on a certain couple from the rest as I find them interesting so please respect my choice. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2 – A New Threat. 

The main room overflowed with noisy chatter as the metal doors hissed open allowing Robin and Raven to enter through.

"Dude, where have you guys been?" Beast Boy yelled out. "You guys miss an awesome pizza eating contest between me and Cyborg. You're looking at the new champion," he said with pride, a clenched fist against his chest, his face looking proud. "I swallowed three whole pizzas down in one minute." The little changeling bared his teeth in a big grin.

Raven felt her stomach hurled, watching the little green colored clown in disgust.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT WASN'T A COMPETITION," Cyborg screamed in fury as he shook his hands outrageously in front of Beast Boy, angered but his fake contest.

Beast boy glared, "You're just saying that because all you could eat, was one box and that you lost to…" He paused, placing his hands on his hip in arrogance, "…THE BEST."

The half-robot and the little changeling continued with their meaningless argument, as Starfire glided from above them and landed in front of Robin with her hands behind her back. "Hello friends", she greeted in a high perky tone, "I hope you're investigation was successful. I am sorry that you did not get a chance to share a meal of pizza with us…but here." Starfire whirled her hand in front of her and shoved a plate of pizza right under Robin's nose. "I save you two a few slices. Please enjoy." Star smiled as she ended her speech feeling proud of herself for her thoughtfulness.

Robin just looked at the slices in repulsion. The pizzas appeared to be completely mutilated with so many different ingredients dripping down from the sides. Some of which don't even belong as a topping.

"Robin, what's wrong? Don't you want the pizza which I save for you and Raven?" Starfire questioned as she stared at him with adorable green eyes, moist with tears.

"Um…no…it looks nice Star…Um… I'll eat it later." Robin stumbled through his sentence. He hoped his reaction wasn't going to hurt the Tameranian's feelings and that she believed his pathetic story.

"Glorious. I shall then put your slice in the refrigerator," Starfire shouted in enthusiasm.

Robin breathed in relief. He felt grateful that he managed to convince her. Raven casually lifted a hand just below her lips and lightly giggled at Robin's near misfortune. The boy wonder just turned his gaze towards the dark titan and grimaced in annoyance by her mocking.

"What about you friend Raven?" Starfire questioned, focusing her attention to the dark sorceress.

Raven abruptly stopped laughing, her eyes widening in shock as the plate of blemished pizzas was forced right in front of her face.

"Do you want your slice now?" Starfire asked giving her the same expression she gave Robin.

Raven felt her stomach heave within. She began feeling lightheaded just by staring at the so-called edible slice being offered to her.

Robin watched with a smirk, his arms across his chest as he enjoyed the torment Raven was going through after the mocking she gave him.

"Um…I'll also eat mine later," she said as she raised her hand in front of her to prevent Star from shoving the disgusting thing even closer.

Starfire threw them both a broad smile, "Then I shall place yours as well with Robin's slice." She flew off to the kitchen and opened the fridge while hovering a few feet from the floor. She carefully placed the food within and slammed the fridge shut.

Raven sighed and felt relief that she also escaped from another horrid experience of what Starfire called edible. She directed her gaze towards Robin who continued to stare at her with that sardonic grin.

"So, what you guys find out?" Cyborg called out from behind as he walked towards his two teammates with Beast Boy strolling besides him. Starfire lightly glided alongside Robin and gently landed.

Robin's face altered to being solemn before answering, "That security facility had a break in according to one of the guards."

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Beast Boy issued.

"I do. When we left Cinderblock we made sure that his chances of breaking free were slim. The only way he could have gotten out is by help."

"So you're saying that somebody help Cinderblock break out," Cyborg asked for confirmation.

"It seems that way," Robin countered.

Each member of the titans eyed each other. They each had a faint idea of what the whole situation meant.

"I think we might have a new threat on our hands," Robin said grimly.

The titans just remained motionless thinking about the whole idea of a new villain.

"Aw…so what?" Beast Boy began at ease, "When this new bad guy shows up, will just defeat him like every other villain."

"It's not that simple," Raven replied in a dry tone. "We haven't the slightest idea of who, or what this new threat is capable of."

"Is that fear I hear in you're tone Raven?" the green clown teased.

Raven twitched under his words as she glared at him with flames burning in her eyes, scaring the hell out of Beast Boy. Beast's Boy eyes went white as he shrunk under her fierce look.

"This isn't the time for jokes Beast Boy," Robin interfered with a harsh tone, saving the small fool from Raven's anger. "I'm heading out to the city. Hopefully we'll find out more about this new threat. Cyborg, I want you to monitor the computers and update me as soon as you discover anything unusual."

Cyborg nodded and slowly turned around heading for the main security terminal across the main room.

"Robin, may I accompany you on your investigation?" Starfire questioned, her tone somewhat pleading.

The titan leader just smiled, "Sure Star."

The metal doors slid open as Robin dawned near with Starfire hovering alongside him as they left the room together. The doors closed with a hiss once they were gone. Raven stared at the steel doors for a moment. A frown was outlined on her lips. She felt slightly envious of Starfire as she wished it were her that was investigating with Robin.

"HOLD ON. WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?" Beast Boy yelled, frantically waving his arms.

Raven just watched him in frustration. She was in no mood to deal with his jokes at the moment. She turned around once more and began to leave. The metal doors hissed open. "Find something useful to do. I'm going to meditate," Raven called out in a cold tone just before the doors shut close in front of a whimpering Beast Boy.

Within a familiar dark room, displayed across the same panels, the entire trial played out before the same mysterious figure that continued to watch them with a smirk. His features were still hidden within darkness. He eyed a certain female titan walking rather quickly through the corridors of Titan's Tower. "Interesting," he quietly said, enjoying everything that played before him.

Red X stood beside him with his arms crossed. Confused masked eyes were focused upon the young man. "What is?" X inquired.

"It seems that our little, dark friend hides another secret."

X peered his eyes, still somewhat puzzled to what he meant.

"This whole play is becoming more exciting by the minute." His lips, elucidated by the panel lights, burnished a threatening grin. "Have you set up the next phase?" He turned his attention to X. His tone was intimidating as he became impatient for an answer.

X just eyed him, becoming somewhat frighten by his accent, "Yes."

The young stranger narrowed his eyes that gleamed brightly under shadows in exhilaration, "Then commence with the next operation."

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Well there's that chapter. I'll post the next one soon. Tell me what you think. Please review. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 3

_- Stretch - Finally, chapter 3. For those who want more to go on this story, I hope this will further interest you. Raven's hair is longer in my story. Just picture her from the episode 'Birthmark'. Honestly, I like her better with long hair. The story does get better. For those who don't know what techniques were used or what they mean in the fight scene, just used your imagination - hehe. This is just some character interaction between two titans so hope you enjoy it.  
_

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Late Night Spar. 

Under the bleeding light of a full moon, Raven sat cross-legged in her dim-lit room. She hovered lightly inches from above her bed as she chanted to soothe her emotions and powers. Her hood was removed, revealing her beautiful, delicate skin under the illumination of moonlight. Her flowing lavender hair was slightly longer, falling just beneath her shoulders.

Raven continued meditating under complete silence, her chants slightly echoing.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath…" Raven's chanting continued flowing through her thoughts until the sudden illustration of a certain titan flashed within her mind and broke her concentration. She gasped and felt completely surprise by the sudden image. Her body lightly descended down onto her bed.

"Not again…" she whispered quietly to herself. Her eyes peered in frustration. _"Calm down. Don't let this control you." _Raven sighed under her breath. Slowly she directed her gaze towards her clock beside her bed. It read five am. She turned her eyes towards her window and saw that a night sky was still in play. Deciding that she could no longer meditate, she decided to wander around the tower.

She gently pulled her hood over her head as she slowly hovered from her bed to her door using her powers to slide it open. The corridors of Titan's tower were still consumed in darkness. Quietly she haunted through the silent hallways making her way for the main room. On her way, she passed through a junction. One path led to her destination. The other led to the workout room. Raven remained floating in the air and gazed at the corridor she rarely entered through. However, the longer she gazed at the certain hallway, the more it made her wonder. Call it instincts or impulse, but something was compelling her to journey down this certain path. A light smirk crept along the outline of her lips. Finally deciding to go with her instincts, she gently landed and began walking towards the workout room.

As Raven arrived at the entrance of the room, her eyes began scanning around. It seemed always the same to her when she last came here. In one area was Cyborg's gym equipment. There were dung bells racked up on the wall across from the entrance. A firm, solid matt, practically filled the entire floor. The one thing that interested her however was the punching bag that remained motionless as it hanged from the ceiling. She glanced with slight amusement before walking over to it. This bag was Robin's way of releasing tension. It was a way for him to express his anger. Raven has her meditation, but lately she feels like that hasn't been enough to control her emotions. She gently placed a hand on the bag and lightly pushed. She watched with a smile as the bag lightly rocked back and forth.

Raven brought her hands to her neck and unclasped her cloak revealing the complete outfit of her leotard. She tossed her cloak to the side and begun wrapping her long hair in a ponytail. As soon she was done, she dropped her hands to her sides. Her eyes were closed, her lips shaped in a small frown and her expression focused. She inhaled one deep breath before her eyes opened with determination. A smirk replaced her frown. She stared at the bag for an instant and fell into a fighting stance before delivering a right round house kick to the side followed by a left crescent. For a while, Raven executed punch after punch, kick after kick as she gave the bag a merciless beating. Her moves were accurate and flawless. She delivered one final kick before jumping back into a fighting stance. Her breathing was heavy and her muscles were aching. Balls of sweat began furiously dripping down her forehead and voyaging down her face. Fringes of her now damp hair dropped before her eyes.

Raven straightened herself up and decided she was done. She closed her eyes as she used her hands to move aside the strands of hair that fell across her eyes. _"So this is why he trains with this bag." _She actually felt good inside. She was calm, in control and somewhat free from certain anger. _"It actually works."_

Raven smiled at the thought. She turned around to leave when she saw a familiar team leader with a grin displayed on his face, leaning against the wall besides the doorway. She gasped in surprise, her eyes slightly widening at the unexpected meeting, "Robin." She paused for a moment to allow her body to calm down. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see everything," he answered with the smile never leaving his lips. He pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards Raven. "I'm impressed Raven. I didn't think you would ever come down here. I didn't even know you were that good in martial arts."

"I don't. I just threw punches and kicks. As for me coming down here, I just felt like it." Her voice became cold and uncaring once again.

Robin stopped as soon as he was standing right in front of her, arms folded across his chest, "Well, even if it was just punches and kicks, you performed them well."

Raven slightly turned away from his gaze and faintly blushed to his compliment. "Thanks." After a moment, her eyes vaguely widen as a sudden thought dawned on her. "Did you find out anything on our mysterious threat?"

Robin's attitude altered to the sudden question. A frown replaced his smile and his face became stern. "No we didn't. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary so I spent the day teaching Starfire more about our planet."

Raven felt a pang of jealousy strike within at the sudden thought but just brushed it away. "I see. Where is Starfire now?"

"She went to bed. It is still dark outside."

"So why aren't you asleep yet?" she asked, slightly curious.

"I'm not that tired yet. I thought I might work out for while on the bag but found it to be occupied when I arrived," he answered as he brought back a smile across his lips.

Raven returned a grin, lightly laughing. "I'm sorry." Her tone was actually light and carefree.

Robin's eyes vaguely widen from the way she apologized. It was meaningful in a somewhat cheerful way, which was rarely seen with Raven. He couldn't help but feel enlighten by her melodic laughter. "Don't be sorry. I'm actually curious though to why you're up this late and using the bag."

"To be honest, I don't know. I just couldn't sleep and for some reason, I just wanted to train without using my powers."

"Well, since we're both down here, would you mind being my sparring partner?"

Raven's eyes widen. She was a little surprise to his offer. "You want to spar with me?"

"Your techniques are impressive and I could teach you a few things in martial arts. So, what do you say?"

Raven remained quiet for a moment as she eyed him skeptically. She lightly wilted her head and began wondering for a moment. As she finally returned her gaze with determination, a smirk formed across her lips. "All right boy wonder. I'll spar with you…but I'm not holding back just because you're my leader."

Robin lightly chuckled to her agreement, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Robin and Raven turned away from each other and walked a few feet in front of them before turning around once more to face each other. Together they performed different warm ups. Robin began throwing a few light punches and kicks. Raven stretched out her arms and clasped her hands together. She began stretching them side to side before dropping them beside her. The two titans were now staring each other down with grins as they both fell into a fighting stance.

On the wall to the side of them, a clock read one minute to six. Raven and Robin remained motionless for what felt like time without end as neither one made the slightest movement. Eyes were focused on each other. The timepiece on the wall slowly moved, sounding a tick tock hum with every passing second. At last it hit six. It blared out a quite beeping noise that lightly echoed within the room. Upon hearing the signal, Robin and Raven step off and made a dash for each other. Robin threw a fist towards Raven's chest. She easily dodged by stepping around him. Robin followed up with a back round house, but Raven jumped out of the way just before impact and forced a sidekick that aimed for his gut. Robin reacted by grabbing her leg, her foot just inches from his stomach. "Not bad Raven. You actually almost hit me." He smiled as he vaguely struggled with his hold. Raven just leered as she returned her leg with force to escape from his grasp. They stand down once more and fell back into a fighting stance.

The darkness of the night-torn sky slowly faded as an orange sun rose from the horizon behind a sparkling ocean.

Raven and Robin continued to lightly spar with each other; oblivious to how much time has passed. Once again they were at a stand off as they stare each other down with sweat rolling down their faces. Their breathing was sluggish and intense. Robin waited as a stream of a single sweat trickled down across her eyes. He ran in full force at the right moment. Catching her by surprise, he speared tackled her and pinned her to the ground under his grip. Their faces were inches apart.

"That was a dirty trick," Raven said in annoyance.

Robin just mocked her with a grin, "It's called using any opportunity you have."

The dark sorceress smiled mischievously as a black aura engulfed her leader's body and lifted him into the air. "What? Hey…that's…" Robin began but was cut off when he was thrown onto the ground. Before he could make a move, Raven went on top of him and pinned him to the ground with their faces once more just inches from each other. Robin struggled under her hold, "That's not fair Raven. You use your powers." His tone sounded in frustration.

Raven just continued staring with a grin and enjoyed the dent she was making in his pride. "I didn't say I wouldn't use my powers."

Robin ceased struggling under her hold. Their eyes gazed into each other for a moment as they continued to smile at one another. For a moment they remained like this until Raven lightly pushed herself off him and offered her hand to help him up. Robin accepted as he found himself being pulled up on to his feet again.

Raven watched as Robin casually swept his costume from dust. "You're not the only one who can fight dirty," she said with a smirk.

As soon as Robin was done dusting, he focused his eyes towards a grinning Raven. "You're a lot stronger than I thought Raven."

Raven remained smiling. She untied her hair tie and lightly shook her head to release her long lavender hair. Robin watched as her hair fell just below her shoulders, "I see you grew your hair."

"I just didn't feel like cutting it for a while."

"I haven't notice. You always have your hood on. It really suits you," the boy wonder complimented.

Raven's eyes faintly widened. She turned her head away as she felt flushed at his comment.

"You really surprised me today Raven."

Raven whirled her eyes towards Robin, a little confuse to what he meant.

"I never thought of you coming down here and using the bag. I also never have thought that you were a natural in martial arts."

"I have a great teacher."

Robin smiled. " Raven…" he began but was cut off by the sudden blaring of the alarm that sounded throughout the tower warning them that trouble has occurred.

Robin sighed as the entire room began flashing red. He turned around without finishing what he wanted to say to her. Raven remained for a moment. She felt slightly surprise and frustrated by the interruption. She raised a hand to her cloak, engulfed it in a black aura and quickly brought it to her. She tied it back on and placed her hood over her head before running after her leader.

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Well there's your chapter. I'll post next one soon. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks.  
_


	5. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter for those who wish to continue reading. Sorry if the story is developing slowly. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Another Attack. 

Robin rushed through the metal doors to the main room as Raven followed behind. The other titans except for Beast Boy were already there, standing in front of the main computer. "Cyborg, report," he shouted as he arrived beside his teammate.

"The attack is at a Wayne industries chemical compound. It's Plasmius."

"What?" Robin questioned in anger. "He escaped as well?"

"That's not the worst part. That compound contains several deadly toxic elements. The facility has been evacuated but one slight disturbance and there could be an outbreak."

"Then we have to move fast. Where's Beast Boy?"

At that moment, the main doors slid open revealing a tired Beast Boy wearing white pajamas and a white nightcap. A brown teddy bear was wrapped around his arm. The young titan gave out a wide yawn; his eyes slouched with bags underneath. "Why can't these bad guys attack later during the day when I'm more wide awake?" His questioned in a dragging tone.

Robin ignored his comment and ran past him as the other titans followed. The titan leader jumped on his R-cycle, ignited the ignition and hovered across the ocean followed by the rest of his team in the T-car.

Within the facility, containers of green chemicals swirled around within, emitting a jade steam. A male staff member, wearing a white lab coat screamed in panic as he rushed for the door. Out of his fear, he tripped and fell flat on the concrete floor. He struggled to push his body of the ground, turning around to see if he was still being chased. To his horror, the zit like creature was coming closer, dragging its sluggish body across the floor as it radiated an ear-piercing wail. The man watched in complete terror as the sluggish blob loomed above him about to engulf him.

The sudden appearance of a blue beam collided with the monster's body just before it touched the civilian. Using this distraction, the civilian pulled himself up and ran pass the Teen Titans and out through the doors.

The titans stood before Plasmius ready to strike as the creature slowly began to regain composure from the blast. Robin sneered in anger. Plasmius howled in rage, green eyes focused as he makes a charge towards the group of heroes of which he despised.

Robin crouched on the floor before giving the signal, "Titans. Go."

The titans separated. Robin charged, reaching within his belt for an explosive birdarang and tossed it to the charging beast. Plasmius took a full blow but wasn't phase and continued to rampage towards them. Starfire flew over Robin and released one large beam directed at the monsters eyes blinding him for a moment. Plasmius hollowed once more in rage as he focused his eyes at the Tameranian before firing sludge from his own body towards her. Star taken by surprise shrieked as the thick slime smacked on to her and slowly became engrossed, bringing her down from the air.

A green triceratops ran beside his fallen teammate and made a full charge dodging every sludge bomb the giant blob was throwing at him. The green dinosaur gave one final roar as he rammed right into Plasmius. For a moment, Beast Boy struggled within the monster's cadaver, finding himself unable to pull free. Transforming back into his original form, he screamed in disgust as he continued to thrash about noticing himself to be sinking in deeper within the creature's hold. "HELP. I'm being eaten by a giant zit." He was silenced as the creature finally encased the young titan's entire body.

Raven watched the monster swallowed her friend in repulsion. She directed her gaze and an open palm upon metal boxes scattered across the floor and bounded them with her powers. She swung her arm towards Plasmius, letting the black surrounded objects soar through empty space. The metal boxes finally crashed across the creature's many eyes making it recoil its head, its stomach bulging as it spat a slimed covered Beast Boy.

The green changeling rose to a sitting position. Maroon sludge was dripping from his hair, across his face and down on his legs. His eyes were white with horror and disgust. "That was…so gross," he said in a whimpering tone before fainting in revulsion.

Cyborg ran head on towards Plasmius with his right arm transformed into his sonic cannon and continued blasting blue lasers, creating holes within the creature's liquid body. Plasmius guided its eyes to the pestering tin man that continued to annoy him. The punctured, scattered holes across its body began to slowly regenerate. Plasmius whirled around in complete rage and hurled sludge bombs from every part of its body. Cyborg's eyes grew wide with panic, dodging a few before being smacked dead on his body and face by a giant ball of sludge.

Robin leapt over his fallen teammate and tossed pellet bombs straight at Plasmius. The sphere balls exploded on impact releasing a whisk of gray smoke, blinding the creature's sights. Raven, using the opportunity, held her arms out to the side and initiated her chant. "Azarath…" she began as a charging ball of black energy slowly built up within both her open palms, "Metrion". As she spoke her second chant, the charging ceased. "ZINTHOS." Raven yelled out her final word as she brought her hands together right in front of her as the two energy balls collided on impact, releasing a pure beam emitting black lightning straight at Plasmius.

The gray smoke that restricted the creature's sights began to slowly drift. Plasmius slowly regained its vision. He whisked away the rest of the blinding cloud only to discover the black energy ray soaring fluently across towards him. Stunned by the sudden stack, the beam collided with great force on the monster's head in a sightless flash of ashen light.

The luminosity was blinding as the titans shielded their eyes from the bright wave of light that swept past them. The flash disappeared after a moment and revealed the knocked out human form of Plasmius lying in a pool of brown sludge. Robin walked over to the unconscious villain, an angry and confused look expressed on his face once more. Raven walked towards her leader and impeded beside him. "You think he had help as well," she asked in a parched tone.

The titan leader glared at the lying foe, "Definitely."

The battle was over as the teen titans stood outside the compound and watched the human form of Plasmius slowly being carried out within a cryogenic tube by an organisation and carefully placed within the back of a truck.

"Looks like another win for the titans," Cyborg began with glee.

"Speak for yourself. You weren't the one that was slowly being eaten by a giant zit," Beast Boy countered with a somewhat loathing tone at the very thought.

Cyborg grinned an extremely wide smile across his lips as he placed his hand on an irritated green changeling who had his arms crossed and eyes peered in frustration. "Aw…don't feel bad BB," he mocked as he ruffled his teammate's grass looking hair, "Raven saved you."

Beast Boy sighed, turning his attention to Raven. "Looks like that's two I owe you Raven." Beast Boy placed a hand under his chin and began thinking. "How about I take you out for pizza?" he offered.

Raven continued watching the scene by the factory as the truck that carried Plasmius drove off. "Thanks, but I'll pass," she answered in an emotionless tone.

"Aw, come on Raven. You never want anything. There must be something I can do that will makes us even."

"There is."

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled with curiosity, "Really. What is it?"

"You can leave me alone."

Beast Boy's body slumped; two tear droplets dropping from the young titan's orbs, dangling by in the air as he quietly whimpered at her harsh remark. "Suit yourself," Beast Boy replied as he shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Ah you must be the Teen Titans," came a polite, intellectual voice from behind them.

The titans turned around in surprise, as they found a young, fine looking man in a black suit with black hair that fringes longer over one side of his face. He looked about to be their age, maybe slightly older.

Raven felt herself blushing at the site of the mysterious young stranger.

The young man smiled a warm grin, "I must thank you. I am Aldes Cree, manager of this facility."

"No problem," Robin began as he returned a smile, "We were just doing our job."

"Still, I must thank you."

"Aldes Cree. You're the extravagant genius that I heard about on the news," Robin stated.

"Please, what is a genius?" Starfire asked, becoming confuse to Robin's words.

"It's someone very smart Star," Robin answered.

"You flatter me Robin. Yes, I 'm the one and only."

"Dude, you own this factory?" Beast Boy said in astonishment, "You look pretty young to be a business man."

"Yes, I get that a lot. I'm actually only eighteen believe it or not."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide with astonishment, amazed at how young he actually was. "DUUUDE…you're actually eighteen. HOW IS IT YOU OWN THIS BUSINESS?" The little green changeling yelled with curiosity and enthusiasm.

"Don't you watch the news?" Cyborg yelled in annoyance at his mindless friend. "Aldes Cree is not only manager of this factory, he is heir to becoming president of the chemical foundation of Wayne industries."

"He was just recently discovered by Bruce Wayne and was placed under apprenticeship for his intelligence. Apparently it's incredibly high for his age." Robin explained.

Aldes gently laughed melodically, "I'm not that impressive. It's you people who impress me with your act of heroism. I see you on the news protecting the city and I must say, you do an excellent job."

All the titans except for Raven, who was quietly hiding her crimson face beneath her hood, grinned at his comment.

"I am having a charity event party this evening. I would be honored if the Teen Titans come as my guest of honors."

"A PARTY…GUEST OF HONORS…you mean it?" Beast Boy exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes. It would do me great admiration."

"Oh Marvelous. A special party for us," Starfire squealed in a cheerful tone with exhilaration, a wide smile across her lips as she glided in front of Robin with her hands and eyes pleading. "We are going yes, Robin."

Robin felt himself trapped as the other titans looked at him with smiles hoping he would say yes. Raven however had her back turned away. "Yeah, Star. We can go."

Starfire gave one final scream of happiness before wrapping Robin in a bone-crushing hug. Robin's eyes went white, his face going blue from lack of oxygen.

"Alright," Beast Boy called out, throwing a fist into the air as Cyborg just smiled beside him.

Aldes watched them for a moment before speaking up once again; "I would really appreciate it if you wear formal clothing since it is a formal party."

"Sure," Robin answered with low voice, slightly uncomfortable of going to such an occasion.

"Come friends," Starfire began, "We must get home and changed for the upcoming celebration." She flew towards Beast Boy and Cyborg, grabbed both by their arms and dragged them with her towards the T-car.

"I will see you then tonight." Aldes Cree bid the titans farewell and began heading for the factory.

Robin remained silent for a moment, a frown outlined on his lips. He wasn't at all excited to be going to such an event. The thought of a certain person being there was not something he looked forward to.

"Worried you'll see him there?"

Robin turned around, slightly surprised by the sudden query but quickly calmed down as he sees Raven standing behind him. "In a way," he answered, slouching his head lightly; his eyes gazed at the ground.

Raven lightly smiled, calmly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Under her touch, he felt the frown disappear from his face as he looked up and noticed her sincere smile. He smiled back, "I'm guessing you don't want to go either."

She dropped her hand but remained smiling, "You know parties aren't my thing."

"I won't force you to go, but I would really like it if you were there with us."

Raven's eyes vaguely widen, a slight shade of pink emerging under her hood. She turned away to hide her crimson face, "I'll come along, but only to be there if any trouble occurs."

Robin smiled, "Thanks Raven."

"Don't thank me." Raven brought her eyes towards a smiling leader. "What?" she asked in a somewhat curious yet annoyed tone.

"Cyborg and the others have already gone back to the tower. You can ride with me on the R-cycle if you want?" he asked.

Ravens eyes grew wider, surprised by his offer. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." Robin walked over to his R-cycle parked near by and threw Raven an extra helmet. He put his on, jumped on the cycle, and started the ignition. The vehicle roared under the turn of the handle. "So, you coming?"

She smirked, placing her helmet on as she walked towards her titan leader and friend.

Together they rode for the tower across an ocean that reflected an orange sky created from a magnificent sunset.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll post next one soon. Please review. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 5

_Well here's the next chapter. This took me a while so I'm glad it's finally done._

_**roniloveu** – I won't reveal if Aldes Cree is Slade or not. You'll just have to read to find out – hehe._

_By the way, the dress Starfire wears is the same dress she wore on the episode 'Date with Destiny'._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Preparing For The Party. 

A clear, marvelous night sky was pulled across a crimson heaven and it glimmered beautifully along with dancing stars. The Teen Titans were preparing themselves for the party that awaited them as guest of honors.

Within the main room, Beast Boy and Cyborg sat down across the couch wearing tuxedoes with black bowties as they played a quick game on their main system while they waited for their friends to get ready.

The metal doors hissed open, revealing a friend within a pink dress and white gloves that reach just below her shoulders. Her hair remained the same. The half-robot and green changeling paused the game momentarily and whirled their gaze at the titan that just came in.

"Wow…Starfire, you look amazing," Beast Boy commented.

Starfire gently placed a hand under her lips and lightly giggled to his flattering remark, "Thank you Beast Boy. Your outfit makes you look amazing too."

"Did you hear that?" He mocked as he nudged an elbow on Cyborg, "She thinks I look amazing."

Cyborg eyed Beast Boy with irritation before turning his attention back to the Tameranian. "He's right though Star. You look great."

"Thank you friend Cyborg. Your outfit also makes you look amazing."

Cyborg smirked at Beast Boy, nudging him back a little harder than expected, "Ow, hey I didn't nudge you that hard, and she said I looked amazing first," he concluded with pride at he stands up on the sofa with his arms across his chest, a wide smile spread across his lips.

Starfire cheerfully smiled at Beast Boy's pose. She watched the game resumed after a moment as her two friends become consumed once again in their competition. She then scanned around the room noticing her other two friends were still missing. "Where are Robin and Raven?"

"They're still getting ready. They'll be out soon," Cyborg answered automatically, never removing his focus from the game. "Oh yeah. Who just kicked your butt?" he shouted in victory, raising a fist into the air.

"Aw man." Beast slumped in glumness. His face expressed frustration.

Starfire glided over and landed beside an aggravated green titan.

Raven stood on the roof edge of Titan Towers and looked across a calm ocean towards a radiant Jump city. The sound of lapsing waves against the island rocks echoed soothingly through the air. A constant flow of gentle, cool winds slowly brushed pass her, her cloak and lilac hair lightly swaying along with it.

"Raven." A familiar voice from behind serenely called out her name.

Raven slowly turned around, her eyes finding Robin wearing a black tux, also with a black bowtie. Everything about his clothing was different, except the mask, which he always wore over his eyes.

"Nice outfit," she said with a smirk.

"Thanks, but you're still not ready?"

Raven frowned and brought her attention back across the dark waters. "I was just thinking about things."

Robin stood beside her and stared out over to the glowing city in the distance. "Everyone is ready downstairs. You're the only one we're waiting for. I hope you still plan on going."

"Don't worry. As much as love to stay, I'll come along. We are guest of honors."

Robin smiled as he turned his awareness back across the ocean, "So what exactly were you thinking about?"

"You actually." She answered without hesitation.

Robin's eyes slightly widen, mouth vaguely parted as he slowly turned to Raven, surprised by her answer.

Raven sighed knowing that he must be confused yet intrigued by her respond. "It's nothing to be worried about Robin. I'm just wondering why you chose to live a life like this. You're a titan but you're also human. You can remove you're mask anytime you want and become just like everyone else without them becoming aware that you're different." Raven gently wilted her head, "unlike the rest of us," she concluded in a depressing whisper.

Robin listened intently to her words and gently smiled as he returned his eyes over to the city. "Life's more interesting to me as a titan."

Raven lightly turned her gazed towards her leader, "Don't you ever wish sometimes that you lead a life outside of being a hero?"

"As long as I have you guys to be there for me, I don't really mind."

"But why?" Raven was persistent.

Robin inhaled a deep breathe before answering. "It's because I feel stronger when I wear this mask. I don't feel vulnerable. Wearing the mask, I feel like I can do anything to save the ones close to me. I don't want to lose anyone important to me." Robin gently wilted his head becoming deep in thought as a painful memory resurfaced, "At least, not again," he finished in a sad whisper.

Raven frowned as she heard the last words escape from Robin's lip. She felt somewhat resposible for opening some old wounds within her team leader. "I'm going down to get ready," she said as she walked away from the edge heading for the door that led inside.

Robin remained motionless for a while. Slowly he brought his eyes over to the gentle, dark ocean once more. His eyes were watching, but his mind was still far away.

Raven stopped for a moment. She turned around and gave Robin one final glance, "You should know Robin. The mask isn't what makes a person a hero. It's your will to save others that matters."

Robin's eyes widen, surprised by her words. He quickly turned around hoping to find her but could see that she was already gone. He slowly regained his composure as her words gave him something to think about. He stayed for a moment, calmly letting escape a light smile before heading back inside.

The rest of the titans waited patiently in the main room becoming edgy as time continued to pass by. "Where are they?" Beast Boy questioned, as he became impatient. "The party started a while ago already and we're not there to enjoy it. We're the guests of honors. What's taking them so long?"

"Indeed. I am also wondering why Robin and Raven are not here yet," Starfire said in a sadden tone. She slightly frowned, hoping that everything was all right with her friends.

Cyborg brought his arm under his gaze and checked a built in digital clock inserted within his schematics, "Look, it's only been ten minutes since the party started. I'm sure both Raven and Robin are just finishing getting ready."

The metal doors to the main room slid open, revealing Robin in his tux.

"See, Robin's here."

"Dude, where have you been?" Beast Boy whined in irritation.

"I was getting ready," Robin answered.

Starfire glided beside Robin in excitement, slightly blushing with a light grin across her lips. Robin averted his gaze to the hovering Tameranian beside him and noticed she was wearing the same dress she wore to the prom he took Mad Moth's daughter to. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Starfire, you look nice."

Starfire giggled as she led Robin down to the main lounge where Beast Boy and Cyborg were waiting. "Thank you Robin. You look most elegant tonight as well," she complimented as she slightly blushed.

"So where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"She's getting ready. She'll be out soon."

At that moment, the metal doors once more slid open. All titans turned their gaze to the source, eyes wandered slowly in complete astonishment with the site that laid before all their eyes.

Raven was standing in front the doors just above the small flight of stairs wearing a black dress similar to Starfire's. It shimmered beautifully under the elucidation of light. She was also wearing low black heels and sleek, silky black gloves that rose to her elbow. Her straight lavender hair was let loose, falling elegantly just below her shoulders. A small silver chain that hugged around her neck nicely, completed her outfit. Hanging down from the chain was a small, silver raven with purple amethyst eyes, its wings spread out wide in both direction.

Her fellow teammates couldn't believe that this was Raven. This was the first time they have seen her without her leotard or cape and it was a slight surprise to all of them. They just watched her in awe.

"Wow, Raven, you…grew your hair," the green changeling commented pathetically.

The titans focused their eyes on Beast Boy finding themselves a little annoyed by his comment. "What?"

"You noticed," she replied in her usual dry tone. Though his compliment was weak, she felt herself slightly smiling.

"What Beast Boy is trying to say friend Raven is that you look absolutely wonderful in that dress." Starfire also couldn't help as well but be surprised by how wonderful Raven looked tonight.

Cyborg just smiled, agreeing with what everyone seemed to think. "You really do look nice Raven. This is the first time we've seen you like this."

"Thank you." Raven continued to glance for a moment. Her eyes caught Robin staring at her with eyes still faintly wide, his mouth slightly open. It seemed however that she was the only one that noticed. "So, are we going to this party or not?" Raven issued.

Starfire liberated another wave of giggles as Cyborg flipped out his keys, twirling them around one finger. "I'll go start the car," he said in excitement, baring his teeth in a big grin.

Beast Boy smiled extensively. He was relief that they were finally going. "Sweet, I can't wait to hit the buffet table."

Cyborg and Starfire brushed by Raven and disappeared behind the closing of the main doors. Beast Boy slowly came up and impeded just beside her. "You really do look great tonight Raven. That's what I wanted to say." She returned him a smile, acknowledging that she appreciated his flattering remark.

Beast Boy returned a grin before also passing through the doors.

Raven continued smiling as he left. The sudden sound of light footsteps could be heard escalating in front of her. She turned around finding the dark-haired hero slowly ascending the stairs. He stopped in front her, his lips formed in a small grin.

"You seemed pretty quite down there. Anything wrong?" She asked.

"I just didn't want the others to hear what I'm about to say."

Raven smirked at his mysterious nature.

Robin continued smiling as the words came out of his lips in a low, calm voice, "You look beautiful tonight Raven."

Raven's eyes slightly widen, feeling herself indistinctly flush at his comment, "Thank you."

They remained still for a moment, their gaze staying focused upon each other.

Robin finally broke the silence, "I'm taking the R-cycle there. Care to ride with me?"

Raven just nodded, the smiles never leaving hers or Robin face as they walked out of the room.

Once more they rode together on the R-cycle through the streets of jump city as they followed the T-car to their destination.

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

_Hehe…there's your chapter…I know it was just more character interaction but I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll post next one soon. Tell me if I need improvement on my writing. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 6

_YAYEH - I finally got this chapter done. The story is still flowing slowly through my mind so please continue to be patient with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Guests Of Honors. 

A huge, marvelously designed chandelier beautifully lighted the grand hall of Jump city. The room was filled with laughter and chatter as well as light classical music that sounded from an orchestra playing by on stage at the very end of the court. Everyone was dressed in formal clothing. Women were beautifully walking and dancing about in dresses and the men were all wearing tuxedos. Waiters wandered around with trays laid in their palms, offering drinks to those who desired one.

The usher by the door stood quietly as more guest entered into the majestic hall. Five more guests arrived and walked beside the welcoming man. In a polite voice, he welcomed them "Ah, my master has been expecting you. Please enter." The usher bowed in a polite manner as he gestured his hands to the side to signal them in.

The five young teenagers smiled at his courtesy. Their leader said a thank you before they all walked pass the polite gentlemen and entered the building. A magnificent sight stood before them as they stared in awe at the people that gracefully danced across a marble floor.

"Ah, the Teen Titans." Aldes Cree slowly walked towards his guests of honors. He halted in front of them and bowed. He then rose up slowly and offered them a smile. "I'm glad that you made it." His voice was gentle, calm and very proper.

"We're honored to be here Mr. Cree," Robin commented. "Your party is a success. Congratulations."

"Thank you Robin and I must say, you all look very elegant tonight. Please, make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the night." Mr. Cree bid them a final grin before he turned away to meet with other guests.

Beast Boy rubbed his hands in glee and began to examine the area intently. His eyes animated when he at last found what he was looking for. His mouth began to drool. He had looked forward to this since they were invited. "Wooooow…Look at that buffet table." The young green changeling was staring at an elongated table that held very classy looking food. Shrimps on one tray, cocktail on another as well as chicken, salad and so on. A huge, delicately designed bowl filled with punch was the center masterpiece. Behind the tables were chefs serving guests that arrived before them.

Cyborg turned around and saw the expression of his companion. He followed the shape-shifter's gazed and wondered what his little green friend was staring at. As soon as his eyes found the reason, his reaction equaled to Beast Boy's. He was unable to believed the entire gourmet cooking that laid before his eyes. Together him and Beast Boy dashed for the table. Their mouths continued to endlessly drool as they stood and smelled all the edible goodness.

"OH YEAH," Cyborg yelled in determination, his eyes wide with excitement, a plate and fork in his hands, "This is what I'm talking about." Beast Boy just nodded crazily with agreement.

They began to zip around the table, filling their plates with anything they could grab. By the time they were done, half their bodies were hidden behind a mountain of food piled on top of each other. Beast Boy and Cyborg turned to each other and grinned widely at one another. They were becoming very eager to get started on their meal. They zoomed to a small, round table nearby and placed their food down quickly. With one final glance and one final grin, they began mercilessly throwing food within their large mouths. Their mountain of food was slowly decreasing.

Starfire and Robin watched their friends engorged in their meal with a smile. Raven stared in frustration. Deep down however, she found herself feeling envious at how easily they could find excitement just by merely eating. She sighed in discontent as her lips formed into a frown.

"Our friends seem to be enjoying themselves." Starfire was quite pleased that her teammates were having a good time. She slowly turned her attention to Robin and began to blush, "Robin, would like to dance?"

Robin turned his attention towards the Tameranian, a little surprise by her sudden gesture. Gently he smiled as he offered her his hand, "Sure Star." He led her across to the dance floor and placed an arm around her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders. Their other hands were clasped around together in air. Slowly the two began waltzing to the music.

Raven felt the spiteful feeling within her grow as she watched the two dancing together. She turned her eyes away, hoping to keep her emotions under control. She brought herself to the buffet table and grabbed a cup full of punch. She stared for a moment within the red pool in her cup and watched her reflection before taking a sip of her drink.

"Are you enjoying yourself Ms. Raven?"

Raven turned around a little startled by the sudden voice. Standing behind her with his hands behind his back was Aldes Cree with his usual gentle smile. She felt herself blush at how attractive he was but managed to maintain composure. "Actually, Mr. Cree…I'm not really the party type," she spoke in a dry tone.

Aldes gently laughed at her statement, "It's quite understandable, but please, allow me to take your boredom away by giving me the honor of dancing with you."

Raven felt her face flush even more, slightly astonished by his offer. She watched as he held out his hand just before her. She hesitated for a moment as she stared down at his hand. Gently she brought her eyes to the man's face, his eyes seeming innocent. Slowly she gently reached out for his hand with hers and smiled. Aldes continued with his smile as he lightly led her across the dance floor to the very center. His arm was around her waist and hers on his shoulders. Their other hands were clasped around together to the side. Gracefully they began to sway across the dance floor.

Robin from a distance continued dancing with Starfire but caught a glimpse of Raven dancing with Aldes Cree. At the sudden sight, he frowned. Starfire perceived his expression and turned her attention to what he was looking at. She frowned at what she saw. Slowly she directed her eyes back on the young man of whom she liked, "Robin, is there something wrong?"

Robin slowly focused his eyes towards the young lady he was dancing with, feeling guilty that his attention was elsewhere while he danced with her. He smiled, "It's nothing Star," he said in a dejected tone, hoping he reassured her. "Do you mind if I get a drink?"

Starfire smiled and just gently shook her head to answer.

They released each other from their hold as Robin continued smiling at her before walking towards the buffet table. As Starfire watched Robin walk away, her smile disappeared. A frown replaced it as she turned her eyes back towards Raven and Aldes who continued to dance with each other.

Robin grabbed a cup and filled it with punch. He remained motionless for a while lost in thought before taking a gulp of his drink.

"Enjoying the party?" questioned a familiar voice.

Robin's eyes grew wide at the well-known tone, which he loved and detested at the same time. Slowly he turned around, finding the one man of whom he wished he avoided meeting tonight. He was dressed like every other rich person in the hall.

"Mr. Wayne. It's an honor to meet you," Robin greeted in an anguish tone.

Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne industries just smiled, "The honor is all mine Robin. I see you're doing well."

Robin just glared under his mask.

"How's life without you're mentor?" Bruce issued in a disrespectful tone.

"Not that it's any of your business Mr. Wayne but it's going well." Robin began to get irritated.

"I see. I noticed you dancing with that female teammate of yours. Starfire I presume. You two seem pretty close there."

Robin felt the irritation climb inside him but forced himself to remained calm. "I don't think it's any of your business."

"You should know that being a hero and a team leader, you can't let you're emotions get the best off you. I think you're friend Raven over there could tell you something about that."

Robin was now angry inside. Not only did his former mentor asked about things that didn't concern him, but he was also lecturing him about being a better team leader. This man to Robin was a plague he just wanted to cure. To him, batman knew nothing of being a good team leader and he knew nothing of trust. However, he didn't want to create a scene. Robin straightened himself up as he inhaled a deep breath before speaking in a slightly angered tone. "I appreciate the advice Mr. Wayne, but if you don't mind, I think I know how to take care of my own team."

Robin brushed pass his adoptive father in annoyance and headed straight for the table where Beast Boy and Cyborg sat. The two titans had finished their meals and were now relaxed on their chairs with their stomachs full bloated. Their faces displayed a satisfied grin as Starfire lightly hovered beside them and lightly giggled at their state.

Raven from a distance saw the whole conversation between Robin and Bruce. She frowned and hoped everything was all right.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Raven?" Aldes asked.

Raven continued to watch her friends enjoying themselves at the table, a smile formed on Robin's lips. "No, everything's fine." She returned her attention to Mr. Cree and resumed dancing with him.

"You should have seen it Robin," Beast Boy began in enthusiasm, "Cyborg was winning but then I totally kicked his butt in the end. I finished my plate first." The green shape-shifter, unable to move his bloated body just grinned broadly as he created a peace sign with his right hand.

Cyborg sighed in frustration, "For the last time, it wasn't a COMPETITION."

"Whatever dude. All I know is that after I'm rested," Beast Boy began as he shook and jiggled his big, round belly, "and this baby of mine goes down, I'm going back in for more."

Starfire just laughed at her friends. Robin continued smiling beside her with his arm folded across his chest.

The cheerful moment was suddenly interrupted as the sound of an explosion rumbled across the hall and broke through the ceiling. Rubbles of concrete created from the bang collapsed to the floor creating a massive hole that windowed a star-filled night sky. People screamed at the sudden disastrous occurrence. A shadowy figure fell from the hole and landed within the dust that had arisen from the ruins.

The titans watched in shock; mystified to the sudden attack. They all wondered who caused the disaster.

As the dust cleared, Robin felt himself grit his teeth in anger at the villain his eyes were focused on.

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Well there's your chapter. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. I'll post next one soon. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks._


	8. Chapter 7

_Here's the next chapter. Just want to say thanks to everyone who have been reading this story so far and thanks to the people who have reviewed. I hope you're beginning to find it interesting. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Uninvited Guests.

"X," Robin hissed with aggravation.

Red X sniggered. He sneered as he watched in satisfaction at the destruction he's created so far. "Sorry to come crashing on you're party kid, but I feel really annoyed that I didn't get invited."

Everyone in the hall stared in shock and began to panic. Bruce Wayne motioned everyone to leave. People screamed and ran for the doors. Bruce turned around once more and checked if there were any more civilians left within the building. Seeing no one he focused his attention to the titans and grinned. With a final glance at Robin, he turned around and left. Everyone was gone. Red X and the Teen Titans were now alone.

"You are not welcomed here," Starfire claimed.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm here on business."

"It's five against one X. You might as well just surrender," Robin issued as Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg formed in front of him. Raven stood alone on the other side of the surrounded thief.

"I don't think so kid," X said with a smirk.

The lights within the hall began cackling as they flickered on and off. The titans scanned the area. A red flat disc with bizarre patterns floated though the hole from the ceiling and landed right besides X. Electricity shot from every electrical source as surges of blue lightning aimed for the disc and formed a blue, cackling electrical creature. Overload has arrived.

"That's not all," X subjected as he continued to sneer.

A brownish blob dropped with a splat from the hole and landed right behind the masked villain. Slowly Plasmius rose with an eerie shriek.

The titans watched in anger as the enemy's reinforce grew. At that moment, a sudden earth-shattering sound startled them. They all turned their heads to the side. Their eyes found ruined pieces of the wall scattered across the ground. Dust was gliding within the air masking a hole on the wall and the huge figure that stood behind it. As the smoke cleared away, the titans feared the worst as the final member of the enemy's team stood a few yards away from them. Cinderblock gave a deafening roar as it dragged its rock stone body to its crew.

X glared in content as watched the anger increase within his enemies rank. "Well, it's looks like the gangs all here."

"So it was you who have been helping them escape from prison," Robin shouted in temper.

"Very good Robin. You solved the mystery."

"Why? What's your plan? What are you up to?" Robin questioned.

"All in good time. For now, let's just get this party started."

Robin gave out one final defiant stare towards X. He ripped off his tux and revealed his titan's uniform underneath.

"Duuuuude, you wore your outfit underneath?" Beast Boy queried in surprise.

"You did too," Cyborg mentioned in slight irritation.

Beast Boy slumped in confusion before he actually realized he did. "Oh yeah." He ripped off his tux and revealed his sparkling, somewhat shining titan's outfit. He smiled at how cleaned it looked. He grinned as he stuck his hand out and gave the thumbs up at his half-robot teammate. Cyborg just stared at the green clown in bother and groaned.

"Titans, Go." Robin gave the signal to move as each team member charged out. Red X stretched his arm out in front and signaled the creatures behind him to do as they please.

Raven was about to take off when she felt cold hands clasped around her waist and another clasped her mouth. Her eyes grew wide as she became stunned by the sudden grasp. She struggled to break free but found herself quickly growing tired as her world before her began to blur. She blinked one last time. Her final view was seeing her friends distracted by the battle. They were all unaware of her dilemma. Her eyes quivered in exhaustion as she felt helpless to do anything. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move and she couldn't call for help. Slowly black specks began to gather around her eyes. After a moment, she finally passed out. The dark figure hidden within the shadow dragged her into darkness and disappeared within moments.

Cyborg charged towards Cinderblock and recoiled his arm as he ran. Cinderblock charged back as he too also withdrew an arm. As the titan got near, Cinderblock struck first. The creature sent its fist flying at the tin man. Cyborg smirked and leapt into the air. The punch narrowly missed him. Cy yelled out a cry before he sent his fist soaring towards the creatures face. Cinderblock took a full blow as he was sent flying backwards through the air.

Plasmius spat out blob after blob at a green velociraptor but the agility of the animal allowed it to dodge the projectiles with ease. As the Beast Boy got near the giant zit, he quickly transformed into a triceratops and rammed the monster hard. Beast Boy continued to run as he drove the creature into the wall. The green dinosaur pulled away and transformed back into his original form. At the sight of the fallen enemy, Beast boy began dancing idiotically in triumph, "Oh yeah, go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy."

His dance however was short lived as a green star bolt was hurled in his direction. Beast Boy's eye bulged in shock. He tucked his head in as the star bolt narrowly grazed his head. A light smoke lightly steamed from his grass looking hair. He quickly patted it wildly becoming oblivious to the looming shadow that grew over him. Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he slowly turned around, his mouth dropping in fear. Cinderblock had its fist raised in the air about to pummel the young titan. The green shape shifter wave his arm furiously and squealed in fright.

At that moment, Overload was sent crashing into the stone monolith taking Beast Boy by surprise. A sweat drop formed behind his head as he stared at the heap of fallen creatures. Slowly he turned around, his eyes still stunned from what just happened. He found Starfire still in her pink dress hovering lightly in the air. She was gently waving a hand at him as she smiled at his reaction. Cyborg just stood beside her with a smirk written across his face.

Beast Boy began lightly weeping. Rivers of tears freely flowed down his eyes. He started to whine right in front of them as he waved his arms madly once again, "That's not funny," he stated, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Robin and Red X were fighting one on one. Robin threw a combo of punches but X swiftly dodged them and countered with a sidekick to his opponent's chest. Robin grabbed the leg before it made impact. He swung with great force and threw X to the other defeated creatures. X found himself rubbing his head in pain as the four titans stood before him.

"It's over X," Robin subjected.

Red X slowly rose to his feet and chuckled as he stood before them. "Good job kid. You defeated us, but I'm afraid you're the ones that lose."

Robin's eyes widen in surprise, his lips formed in an angry scowl, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out as soon as we leave." Red X reached behind his belt, took out a small, round ball and slammed it to the floor.

"No…" Robin charged to stop him but was too late. The ball exploded on impact and a blindly white flash lighted throughout the building. The titans shielded their eyes from the powerful illumination. A mechanical noise echoed within the air.

As the light cleared, the group of heroes focused their eyes back to where their enemies were but found to their dismay that they were gone. Not one trace was left of them.

Robin stared in frustration. He was unable to believe that they managed to escape. "Is everyone alright?" He asked as he turned around.

Each teammate sounded off.

"Yeah," Cyborg started.

"I am okay Robin," Starfire replied.

"I almost got my head burned off but apart from that, nothing too serious. Another easy battle won," Beast Boy concluded.

Robin smiled but it quickly faded._ "That battle was too easy," _he thought. Looking at his team, he finally realized a titan was missing, "Raven. Where's Raven?" He scanned the now ruined hall hoping to find her.

"I don't know," Cyborg began, "I haven't seen her since we got here."

"Indeed." Starfire issued, "I did not also see friend Raven fight during our battle."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. She didn't save my butt this time," Beast Boy affirmed.

"X…" Robin's words lightly trailed off as a reminiscence of Red X's words echoed within his thoughts. _"Good job kid. You defeated us, but I'm afraid you're the ones that lose._ _You'll find out as soon as we leave." _

Robin wilted his head. His fist clenched beside him as his whole body lightly quivered in anger. "Nooooo…" He quietly whispered to himself.

"Robin, where is friend Raven?" Starfire began in concerned.

"She was captured Starfire," Robin slowly said with a hint of ire.

Starfire gasped as Cyborg and Beast Boy eyes widen in shock.

Robin continued to tremble as rage slowly built up inside him. "Raven," he whispered to himself dejectedly. He jerked his head up and shouted in anger. His words echoed within the empty hall.

"RAVEN."

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Tell me what you think. I'll hopefully post the next one soon. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks._


	9. Chapter 8

_Here's next chapter to those who are still interested in reading this story. Thanks again to the people who continue to read and review. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Searching For Raven. 

Within the Titan's tower, Robin stood in front of the main computer. He hoped to get a signal from Raven's communicator but found nothing. He tried to focus but his thoughts were distracted but Red X's words, _"I'm afraid you're the ones that lose." _Robin felt responsible for Raven's disappearance. He was their team leader and he failed her. He took out his communicator and began speaking, "Cyborg, report."

Within the middle of jump city Cyborg stopped walking and responded, "Nothing yet Robin." Cyborg looked up and saw a green eagle circling above the tall buildings. "Beast Boy's searching from the sky. We've search about half the city."

"Keep looking. We have to find her," Robin replied through the link.

"We'll find her Robin."

Cyborg hung up the connection and continued with his search.

Robin's mind continued to play over and over again the painful words of the thief, _"I' afraid you're the ones that lose...you're the ones that lose...you lost...you failed Robin_._"_ The words echoed and haunted him like no tomorrow. He couldn't help but feel a burning rage deep inside him slowly crawl up to the surface. He lifted his hand in a fist and quickly slammed it back down in anger.

"Robin," came an innocent voice.

Robin turned around and met the childlike expression of Starfire as she stood behind him with a frown on her face.

"Starfire, did you find her?" Robin's voice was calm and depress.

"I'm afraid my search was also in vain."

Robin wilted his head to her answer. He found himself becoming afraid that they may never find her.

Starfire caught his reaction and tried to find words to comfort him, "We will find her Robin. I am sure Raven will be alright."

The titan leader looked up and saw Starfire lightly smiling at him. Robin returned a gentle grin as he found her smile reassuring. "I know we will Star. It's just not of it all makes sense to me. Freeing Cinderblock, Plasmius and Overload. The whole attack being a diversion. Kidnapping Raven," Robin paused for a moment and sighed, "Red X isn't that type of a mastermind."

"Do you think someone else may have been behind all this?" Star questioned for confirmation.

Robin nodded, "I think our new threat is more dangerous than we thought. I'm just worried about Raven. We don't know what this new criminal is capable of and she's in their hands now."

Starfire nodded before speaking, "Then I shall return to the city and continue my search for Raven."

Robin nodded. "I'll continue to search from here," he issued as he turned his attention back towards the main computer. "Keep me posted if you find anything."

The alien Tameranian turned around and flew towards the sliding doors.

"Starfire," Robin began.

Starfire halted just before the doors. She continued to hover in mid-air as she responded to her name.

"Thank you." Robin gave his last comment with a slightly content voice but never turned around to face her.

Starfire's eyes faintly widen but quickly relaxed as she just returned him a smile before she turned around to leave. As the door closed behind her, she found her smile being erased by a frown. She felt the feeling of envy at how much Robin really cared about Raven. She wondered if Robin would worry as much if it were her that was captured.

Within the main room, Robin continued searching through the computer. He hoped this time to find the red dot on the screen that would reveal Raven's location by her communicator but it was still useless. Robin growled in frustration under his breath. He was getting nowhere. His thoughts began shifting to the delicate, pale face of his missing friend and the feeling of sorrow returned. _"Raven, where are you?"_

Somewhere inside the heart of the city, Raven was laying face flat on the ground, still lifeless and still in her black dress. Light shined down on her from a light that hanged by the ceiling. The rest of the area around her was overwhelmed in complete darkness. Lightly her body stirred as her eyes gradually began to open. She slowly pushed herself up and sat upright. She placed a hand on her forehead and groaned to the feeling of a light headache. Her hands wandered down to her neck and found that her silver, raven-shaped necklace was missing. Surprise by the sudden absence, she gasped as the sudden exposure of the last thing she remembered began to reminisce. Her eyes went wide as she at last brought herself up to her feet. Raven began frantically sweeping the area with her eyes but found that everything, except for the one light, was in complete shadow. She began walking forward but found herself unable to move any further as she bumped into a clear, solid, glass wall. She began to follow the transparent barrier around for an opening but discovered to her dismay that she was trapped within a glass box. She banged on the wall for a moment before taking a step back to use her powers.

"Azareth…Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven waited for a while but nothing happened. She gasped in shock at the unexpected revelation. Not giving up though, she made an attempt once more. "Azareth…Metrion…Zinthos…" Still she received no effect.

"Why won't my powers work," she said to herself.

Raven gazed at her hands. She was completely confused to the sudden lost of her powers. An unexpected sound of creepy laughter at that moment, echoed within the dark room. Raven gasped as she looked up and stared out into the darkness across her glass prison but could see nothing. She glared, "Who's there?" Her tone was calm but hinted anger.

Within the dark shaded area, the figure spoke without revealing himself, "Raven, I'm afraid you're powers are useless within that glass cage." The voice sounded cold and young. To Raven, it was new but yet felt strangely familiar.

"Who are you? How are you doing this?" Raven asked again with more anger.

The shrouded tone chuckled, "Touchy aren't we. I'm the one who brought you here. As for your powers, I'm simply just nullifying them. That glass cage you're in emits a radiation that I can control. I can prevent you from using them. In fact, why don't you try using them right now?" The stranger insisted.

Raven lifted her hands in anger. They began to glow in a black aura. Her eyes went wide and her mouth was open from shock. She looked down and saw that her powers somehow managed to return to her. The feeling of rage was slowly building up inside her as her hands began to tremble. Using this to her advantage, she aimed a black beam at the barrier, but the energy faded just before it reached the wall. Raven gritted her teeth in ire. She no longer had control.

"As you can see Raven. I control your powers. Interesting isn't it."

"What exactly do you want with me?" Raven yelled.

"I've been watching you for a while now Raven. It's very simple what I want from you. I just want you to join me."

Raven felt herself move back in complete shock. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" The stranger's tone became severe.

"And what makes you think I would join you?"

"I could offer you something that you have always wanted."

Raven glared even more in hatred. This maniac actually believed he could persuade her to join him after he kidnapped her. She wondered though what this lunatic could offer her. "And what's that?"

"How does total control over your powers or as you might want to call it…your emotions sound to you?"

Raven was now completely stunned. Could he really do that? Could he offer her freedom? Will she be able to feel emotions completely? Her father was gone but Raven still had the slightest fear that her powers could still bring destruction to those she cared about. He however did just prove to her that even her powers could be controlled and by some else.

"Think about it Raven. How long have you wanted so much to show your emotions? To be able to feel without the risk of destroying anything or the ones you're close to you. How long have you been wanting to tell how much you feel about a…certain friend or should I say titan without killing him?"

Raven's eyes went wide in complete anxiety from his last statement, "What are you talking about?"

"I told you Raven, I've been watching you for a while and I know about your little secret."

"How exactly have you been watching me?"

"All in good time Raven. If you join me, I'll tell you what you need to know."

Raven stared into the darkness with anger. "I would never join you. Even with that offer, you can't persuade me," she hissed with vehemence.

The hidden stranger laughed a sinister melody and grinned in content, "Let's not make rash decision's Raven. You still haven't thought about it yet. That's why I've decided to give you time to think about it."

"No matter how much time you give me, I would still never join with you."

Within the shadows, the figure sneered, "I beg to differ. I think you'll change your mind."

A loud hissing sound resonated around the air as clouds of green gas slowly but swiftly filled the entire chamber that held Raven. Raven felt herself gasped in shock as she became quickly engulfed within the unknown fumes. She inhaled and began coughing wickedly as her world before her once again blurred into darkness. The last thing she heard was his sinister laughter and his last words, "Think about it Raven. Having complete control over your emotions. Something you've always longed for," His words whispered in an echoed tone.

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks._


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey, here's next chapter. Sorry if it took a while but I've been busy. This chapter may be a bit boring so bare with me for a while. I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
_

* * *

Chapter 9 – A Raven Found. 

Robin circled with great speed around the city on his R-cycle when his communicator went off. He continued to drive as the signal broke through and connected in Cyborg's voice. "Robin, head back to the tower. We found Raven."

Robin's eyes went wide. He swerved his bike around. The wheels screeched and dust rose as he headed back to the tower.

Robin ran into the medical lab, slightly panicked, "Where is she?" His tone was rushed as he breathed heavily with exhaustion. Starfire and Beast boy turned around to face their leader as Cyborg continued to monitor Raven's condition.

"She's healing," Cyborg calmly replied.

Robin watched as Cyborg stepped aside and revealed Raven still within her black dress. She was lightly floating inches just above one of the metal beds with wires connected from her body to computer monitors on the side. The computers read that she was stable.

"Raven," Robin whispered quietly to himself as he slowly walked towards her. "What happen to her?"

"We do not know," Starfire began.

"We found her in front of titan's tower lying just by the main door," the half-robot commenced. "The camera outside didn't capture anything. It was disabled."

"What's her diagnosis?" Robin demanded.

"Her body is weak at the moment and it seems she was exposed to sleeping gas, but other then that, she's okay."

Robin narrowed his eyes as he mind began wondering, _"Someone did take her, but what would they want with her?"_

"Robin…"

Robin snapped out of his mental state and turned his attention to a curious Tameranian, "What is it Star?" he calmly asked.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"I'm just a little confused with everything that's happened."

"We all are," Cyborg said.

The four titans remained silenced for a moment until a silent groan from Raven caught their awareness. Each titan slowly motioned towards her. Raven began to stir. Her body gently descended onto the bed. Slowly her eyes opened. Her vision at first was blurred but eventually cleared, revealing her friends smiling beside her.

"Raven…" Robin began.

"You're alright." Beast Boy continued.

Raven slowly got up as Cyborg cleared away the wires from her body and placed them aside.

"How are you feeling?" Starfire queried.

Raven placed a hand on her forehead. Her face slightly cringed to a slight throbbing. "Just a minor headache. How did I get here?"

"You tell us," her leader began. "We found you lying unconscious just outside the tower."

Raven dropped her hand to her lap and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She wilted her face in sorrow.

"Raven…what happened?" Robin asked.

Raven lightly brought her head up and frowned as she faced them all with a dejected look.

Within the medical lab, Raven explained everything she remembered to the titans. From her attack at the party, to the glass, cage prison she was held in. However, she kept secret the offer that her mysterious captor proposed to her and decided it was probably best they didn't know.

"…and that's all I can remember," Raven concluded.

Robin gritted his teeth in anger. Throughout everything that has happened, they knew nothing off who this new stranger was or what his motives were.

"So this guy says he's been watching you for some time now," Cyborg wondered. "Did he mention how?"

"He didn't give me any information, except that he needed me because he needed my powers," Raven said with slight anger.

Robin narrowed his eyes in frustration. "We have no choice. We need to continue searching," he issued.

"Why? Raven's safe. Why can't we just wait until this villain strikes again?" Beast Boy wondered.

"If we wait, we'll only be helping him set up for whatever he has planned. Starfire, Beast Boy," Robin called out. "I want you two to continue searching for anything unusual in the city."

"Like what?" Beast Boy queried.

"Anything. It you pick up anything weird or unusual, contact one us immediately."

Starfire nodded and left the medical lab. Beast Boy quickly followed behind her.

"Cyborg, I want you to use the main computer to find out how he's been watching us."

"I'm on it." Cyborg walked towards the door and halted in front of it as it slid open. He half-turned his head and wondered. "What about you?" He questioned his leader.

"I need to speak with Raven," Robin answered.

Raven looked up with a disheartened expression. She had a faint idea with what he wanted to talk about.

Cyborg just nodded and left the room. Robin did not begin until the doors shut closed.

For a moment there was silence among the two as Robin just stared at Raven whose eyes were focused on the floor.

"What do you want Robin?" Raven began, breaking the silence between them.

"I just want to know if you're okay?" Robin issued in a calm tone.

"I will be," Raven spoke in a dry voice.

"I'm sorry Raven."

"For what?" Raven asked, her eyes still directed on the ground.

"You were captured, and we weren't there to help you."

"You guys were distracted and me being taken was unexpected. It wasn't something we were prepared for. Not of use are to blame for any of this," Raven said, hoping it reassured him.

Robin slowly walked up close to Raven and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Raven slowly brought her eyes from the ground and looked into the face of the dark-haired hero. He was smiling. "I'm glad you're alright Raven." He paused before continuing, "We will find this guy and we will stop him. I promise."

Despite his words, Raven couldn't smile. Instead, she dropped her eyes once more to the ground. Robin perceived her reaction and frowned. He slowly took his hand off her shoulders and dropped it to his side.

"Raven, is everything alright?"

Raven didn't respond. She wondered if she should tell him about what her mysterious captor really wanted from her. His words reflected through her thoughts, _"It's very simple what I want from you. I just want you to join me." _

"Raven if there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

Raven finally reacted. Gently she lifted her eyes to her leader and lightly smiled. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired," was all she said.

"It's more than that."

Raven just turned her head away and grimaced. Robin's expression became dismayed. He knew Raven well enough to know when she was hiding something, although he never forced her to tell him. Seeing her disheartened face, he decided to let it go for now. He turned around and headed for the door but stopped after a few steps. "You should get some rest," Robin advised dryly before he headed out the door. Raven continued to frown. She felt guilty for not explaining everything to him.

Raven looked down and noticed that she was still wearing the dress she wore to the party. She sighed in discontent. His words were actually making her consider his proposal, "_Think about it Raven. Having complete control over your emotions. Something you've always longed for." _She shook off the thought as she pushed herself off the metal bed and headed out the door.

Inside his screening room, he watched with a manipulative smirk. He turned to his left and checked a monitor that measured brain wave activity. From what the monitor portrayed, Raven's mentality seemed to be high in activity during her conversation with Robin. Red X came out of the shadows and stepped into light. "Do you think she will join us?" He asked.

The man hidden beneath shadows grinned, "She will."

X eyed the monitor of Raven's brain waves and wondered. "Her mentality seemed to reacted a lot during her talk with Robin. What does that mean?"

The hidden figure ignored him and continued staring at the screen for a moment and then returned his gaze back towards the main panels that fanned out before him. "It seems the gas she inhaled is already taking affect."

X's eyes slightly widen in surprise, "I thought that was just sleeping gas."

The stranger narrowed his eyes in content and laughed a creepy laughter that echoed within the air, "It's much more then that."

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that. I know that chapter may have been boring but things will get more interesting. Anyways, tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks._


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey. Here's next chapter. Sorry if it took so long. I've been busy with other things. I added the lyrics of **'Bring Me to Life'** by **'Evanescence' **because I love the band and I love that song. The scene where I wrote Raven twisting and turning in her bed I imagined was similar to the way Amy Lee was tossing and turning in the video clip. I also wrote this when I was listening to this particular song and I reckoned it fitted well with this chapter._

_Any way the lyrics are written in **bold** and __**italic** so it's not confusing to read. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review my story especially to…_

_**Touch of the Wind – **Thank you for your constant reviewing. You're one of the reasons I continue with my story. Really appreciate it._

_**Moving Mountains** – Thank you for that last comment you wrote. Really motivated me to continue writing._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 10 – Nightmare. 

An ominous storm loomed over Jump city. Rain heavily cried from the sky. Wind howled with tremendous pressure. Thunder roamed loudly in the air as lightning flashed adding depth to the wild tempest. A lonely T-shaped building stood silently in the cold mist.

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core_**

Raven lay in her bed. Her sheets engulfed her below the chest. Her black dress was now taken off and replaced with her leotard. Her face began to cringe in her sleep. Her eyes began to quiver. Her body twisted and turned. Her violet quilt slowly entangled around her as her movements became more intense. Through the wild sounds created by the storm, she fell into a hellish nightmare.

_**Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul**_

Raven opened her eyes only to find herself surrounded by complete darkness. She scanned the area but found nothing. She took a step forward and grew surprise when she saw all her friends from a distance talking and laughing. She became slightly sadden by the image. Gradually, she motioned her foot to take another step forward but as she did, they began moving away from her. She gasped in shock as she quickened her pace and soon, broke into a dash but the faster she ran towards them, the further they moved away. Slowly they began fading into the black abyss.

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
**_

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg. They all stopped their joyful moment and turned their gaze slowly towards Raven. Their lips frowned. Their eyes narrowed. They all watched her with a disappointed face. Beast Boy slowly turned away and faded into darkness. Cyborg followed next and finally Starfire. All that was left was Robin. The titan that she now believed she had fallen for watched her sadly and it her hurt deeply. "Wait," she called out. "Robin, wait." She kept running for him. Robin wilted his head and closed his eyes as he eventually turned around and also faded with the others. Raven however kept running and hoped she would end up somewhere.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)**_

Steadily, she began to tire. Her speed decreased. Her lungs screamed until she finally stopped in complete exhaustion. She remained motionless as she tried to regain her breath. She wondered why they gave her that look and why they left her. It was painful for her to see. To her it felt like she wasn't needed. Her eyes stared into complete darkness as her mind tried to made sense of everything.

_**Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark**_

"How does it feel Raven?" echoed a familiar voice that Raven detested so much. His voice. "How does it feel to know that they're happy without you? To know that you're not needed."

_**(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
**_

Raven felt the rage slowly crawl within her. The sound of his voice was everywhere and she couldn't abide hearing it. "Show yourself you coward," she spoke in resentment.

_**Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Behind Raven, an outline of a human appeared. His entire presence was concealed in obscurity. She sensed him. Her eyes faded black from anger. She quickly turned around and fired a black energy beam right for him. An explosion erased his figure and smoke rose from where he previously stood. His shadowed outline appeared once more behind her. Raven turned again and fired another beam. Her face expressed complete rage. Her teeth bore in ire. Her eyes still black. Once more, his outline disappeared behind smoke.

"It's no use Raven. No matter how much you try, I'm a part of you now." Many more outlines of his shadow appeared and surrounded Raven.

Raven jerked her head from one side to the other. As she looked around her, she became slightly afraid. "What's the matter Raven? I thought you don't do fear."

_**Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**_

"Shut up…Shut up…" Raven fell onto one knee. Her face cowered. Her hands brought up to the side of her head. Her eyes now shut. She just wanted him to go away. "This is not real. This is just a dream. You're not real."

"I'm real Raven. As real as everything that will happen to you."

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
**_

Raven opened her eyes and found that she wasn't bounded by darkness anymore. Her body was now floating right above Jump city. In a horrific slow motion, she began falling. She struggled with all her strength to try and fly but her powers never reacted to her emotions. Her eyes widened for an instant in terror before shutting them close in complete panic as she continued free falling. She opened her eyes once more and discovered that she stood before the battle that took place at the grand hall between her friends and Red X.

She watched in distress as her friends battled X as well as Cinderblock, Plasmius and Overload. She raised a hand as she called forth her powers. Nothing came. She stared at her hands for a moment before making another attempt. Still it was useless. Her face winced as she began to get an annoyed. "What's happening? Why won't my powers work?" She questioned herself. She directed her gaze back towards the battle and discovered that her team was winning the fight.

"You see Raven," came his cold tone again. His shadow outline appeared once more behind her. "You're friends don't need you. You're more like a burden to them then a help."

"No that's not true," Raven objected.

"Look at them Raven. They've won the battle and all without you. You can't even use you're powers."

**_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
_**

"You did something to me," Raven issued in frustration as she spun around only to find herself in complete darkness once again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told her through the darkness.

"Stop playing games with me."

"I don't know why you're trying to fight it. You were destined to the end the world remember."

"That's over. I destroyed my father. I control my own destiny."

"Wrong Raven. You see as long as you exist, the world will never be a safe place to be in. I know you've always wanted to lead a normal life, but you're destiny says otherwise."

The darkness that bordered Raven disappeared and was replaced with her standing in the middle of park. The sky was blue with drifting clouds here and there. A lake behind her was shimmering beautifully under the sun's reflection. Kids around her were playing about. People were sitting on the grass talking and smiling. A gentle, cool breeze swayed through the trees and the bushes. Everything looked so peaceful. Raven just gazed at the whole thing in confusion. "Why are you showing me this?" She asked.

**_(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_**

"Look by the lake Raven." His voice continued to echo through her mind.

Despite her resentment to listen to him, Raven turned her attention by the lake and found her friends, the Teen Titans laughing once more like before. They look like they were having fun. Regardless of her friends being happy, she felt a pang of sadness within her.

"You feel it don't you Raven. The feeling of being alone. Something you've always feared. Does it hurt you to see them having fun without you?"

Raven frowned. Her eyes drooped slightly as she continued to watch her friends in their cheerful moment.

"As you can see, you're not needed anymore. In fact, you were never needed to begin with. It's like you never existed to them."

_**(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run**_

Raven wilted her head. She directed her eyes to the ground as she can no longer stand looking at them. Her hands began to glow black. "That's not true. Their my friends. They would never forget about me."

"Look at them Raven."

"No…" Raven whispered under her breathe.

"Look at how they're having fun…without you." His last words seeped harshly within her ear.

"NO…" Raven jerked her head up in anger. Her eyes were black. As she cried out, a black energy field shot out from her and engulfed everything in its path. The park, the people, her friends, everything was overwhelmed. The entire area disappeared in a blindly flare of dark shades.

**_(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone_**

Raven opened her eyes, realising to her horror the world to be in a state that she hoped to never see again.

A red sky burned across the once blue horizon. Crimson clouds were casting grisly shadows on the desolated ground below. Black weird looking birds flapped through the empty world, tearing the air with their harsh screeching. The land itself was dead. Ruins of what once had been a city was all that remained. The cawing of the bizarre feather fiends was all that could be heard as black lightning flickered in and out of existence in the distance.

**_(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_**

Deformed figures of stone were scattered across the city streets. Their expressions were frozen. Each one shaped in horror and agony as they pleaded for their salvation. Hands were stretched out in empty air. The demonic ravens landed on their heads and shoulders. Each bird screamed in delight as they pecked at the statues' eyes with their malicious beaks. Under their constant thrashing, the statues crumbled to dust and were carried away by a cold wind.

Raven observed everything in fear. Her eyes widened in shock as she found what she hoped to not discover. By the once beautiful shimmering lake, which was now a pool of burning magma, four stone familiar figures stood together. Slowly she walked towards the four statues. "No," she whispered to herself. Each figure was different. One was a strong young man who seemed taller than the others. A laser cannon was mounted on his arm. Beside him was a younger looking individual that seemed to be crying in pain. Across from that statue was a beautiful girl with long, flowing hair. Each stone form had their hands outstretched in open palm with their expressions like every other statue. It seemed like they too were pleading for sympathy. However, the one statue that caught her awareness was a figure of a spiky-haired boy that was slightly taller then her. He stood in front of the three. His hands reached up in a plea for mercy. His mask was removed revealing his delicate eyes of sorrow. Raven found herself standing before him. Her hand reached out to touch his cold skin. She stared into his empty eyes. "Not again," she quietly said as a gentle river of tears flowed from her eyes.

**_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_**

"This was the world you were destined to create Raven. With or without your father." The voice of him once more echoed through the sky. Raven continued to cry.

Suddenly, the red-eyed birds cawed heartlessly with harsh cries. The clouds darkened swiftly from a fiery red into a deep shade of black. Ghosts of those who once roamed the earth drifted through this sepulchral landscape. They were specters without color, without breath and without life. They floated through the air for moments before soaring for the lonely Raven that stood before the statues of her former friends. They began circling her, whispering terrible things just below the edge of her hearing. The statues of each titan crumbled before her eyes and were blown away by forgotten winds. She continued to cry eternally as the anguish tone of his voice came once more.

_**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling**_  
**_Only you are the life among the dead  
_**

"You see Raven. You exist to create this graveyard you once called your home. I can help you change that. If you join me, I can offer you control that you've always wanted."

"No…it's not right." Raven whispered.

"Would you rather destroy the world?

"Stop it."

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

"Join me Raven."

"STOP IT," Raven yelled in anger as she spun around and began firing black beams wildly around her. Her beams penetrated through the wailing specters. The transparent creatures that were hit moaned a ghastly wail before fading into nothing.

Raven's face once more showed complete rage. However, each time she destroyed a ghost, another replaced it. She was in no control. Tears were now furiously flowing freely like an endless river down her pale cheeks. She wanted to get out this forsaken place. She felt trapped and useless as her anger increased along with her cries of pain.

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**_

"Come now Raven. There's no need for that."

**_Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_**

Raven dropped to her knees with her hands placed on the side of her head. She was struggling to escape from his tormenting words. "I will never join you. Get out of my head," she cried out. "This is not real. It's just a dream."

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)**_

"This dream you call it Raven will become a reality if you don't let me help you."

_**Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)**_

"Leave me alone."

_**Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

"Join me Raven."

**_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_**

"No. I won't."

"You must."

"NO," Raven cried out loudly as everything around her disappeared in a haze of white light.

_**(Bring me to life)**_

Raven woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright as both hands clutched her quilts. Her breathing was quick and fast. The nightmare was over but everything to her felt so real. She looked around her. She could see her window being patted on by the cold rain. A lightning flashed in and out of existence in the distance as thunder roamed through the sky. Her twisted landscape was gone. Her panting was slowly recovering as she tried to calm herself down from the terrible fear that had clouded her mind a moment before.

Raven gently brought a hand to her eyes and lightly touched her cheeks. They were damp from her crying. She looked at her hand whose fingers held few droplets of her tears. She sighed in relief, feeling grateful that it was all a dream. She remained sitting upright for a moment and contemplated on her nightmare. His words began reminiscing through her thoughts.

"_This was the world you were destined to create Raven. With or without your father. You see Raven. You exist to create this graveyard you once called your home. I can help you change that. If you join me, I can offer you control that you've always wanted."_

Raven clenched her hands tighter on her sheets as she began to wonder now if she should consider his offer. Knowing that she couldn't sleep anymore, she swung her legs and walked for her door. She held out her hand and levitated her cloak towards her before leaving her room.

Within his screening room, he watched everything with a grin. Red X stood beside him. He turned to his screen and once more checked the monitor that measured her brain wave activity. The monitor portrayed Raven's mentality in high activity once again.

X eyed the monitor of Raven's brain waves and wondered. "Her mentality seemed to reacted again. What exactly was that gas she inhaled?"

"Just something I burrowed from Wayne industries," He answered dispassionately. "It allows me to do certain things with people's mind. You could say that one of the titans has had an experience with it already. This chemical I used on Raven however is a special kind of toxin. A more custom made one just for her." He laughed with a shrill tone as he gazed intently at Raven's face displayed on one monitor. "She will join us soon. She just needs one last persuasion and I know just the thing."

"Why are you so interested in her? What's makes her special from the other titans." Red X asked.

He turned his eyes towards X and glared, "I have my reasons."

X just eyed him skeptically.

"Begin with the next phase," he ordered coldly.

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Well, there's your chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please also tell me if my grammar is okay or if I need improvement. I really want to improve on my writing skills. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks._


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey, here's next chapter. I'm sorry for updating a bit late. I'm actually having a bit of a writer's block so the posting of new chapters will be a while. Also, tell me how you like my style of writing. I want to know if I should change it or not. Thanks.  
_

_**roniloveu** – hehe, yeah I know my bad. It's just my connection with my Internet isn't that good so when I post a chapter, things often go missing. Also when I read certain chapters, I find some grammatical errors that irritate me and I just want to fix it. It's a bad habit I know and I apologise for the constant posting of the same chapter. I'll try and avoid it. Thanks for reviewing though. Really appreciate it and glad you're enjoying the story._

_**Touch of the Wind** – hey thanks for the review again. I won't reveal why he is so interested in Raven but there is a lot more twists in the story so if you bear with me for now, things will start revealing themselves. Thanks again for your constant reviewing. Appreciate it._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Losing Control. 

Raven sat floating in air upon the roof of Titan's tower meditating. The storm has finally subsided and was now replaced by a burning sun that began to rise across the ocean's horizon. The lights radiated through of what's left of the drifting, gray clouds and lit up the sleeping city below. Its ray gently touched the delicate face of Raven as she continued to chant soothingly, her face becoming lighter by its glow. As the feeling of warmth grew more vivid, she slowly opened her eyes to the welcoming of a new day.

Her eyes fell across the sheer view of the wide ocean and then across the horizon. The magnificent sight of such beauty would make any person smile, but Raven never did. She watched with great sadness at the rising sun, feeling the day was going to be demoralizing.

She dropped her feet to the floor and continued staring out at the beautiful scenery before her as a fresh breeze swayed pass her, her cloak and hair flowing along with it. She sighed in discontent and wilted her eyes away from the mesmerizing sight feeling as though it wasn't right for her to see. She was confused, dazed, upset. Pretty much she was lost within her own thoughts. She didn't know what to do anymore. Ever since her nightmare the night before, all she could think about was all the things he said to her, "_This was the world you were destined to create Raven." _As well as the offer he proposed, _"I can help you change that. If you join me, I can offer you control that you've always wanted." _She knew it was wrong to even consider his proposal but she can't help but wonder what it would it be like to have total control over her emotions. The feeling of extreme joy, happiness, love, she wanted to feel them all without having the fear of blowing something up.

Raven was too absorbed with her feelings that she failed to notice the sound of light footsteps heading in her direction.

"I should have known you were up here."

Raven lightly lifted her head, and half-turned her gaze around to find the dark-hair leader walking towards her with a smile that she wish she never saw. Unable to bear the happy grin of his, she turned her head away in guilt and back across the horizon.

"I was just meditating. I couldn't sleep."

Casually he walked up beside and brought his gaze at the sun; never once did it fail to make him smile but the aura he received from his friend beside him cause him slight distress. "How're you feeling Raven?" he asked her in a firm, yet calm tone as he turned his eyes at her.

All Raven did was kept quiet as she dropped her gaze away from the view and looked at the ocean below. She wanted so much to tell him the truth, but she knew she couldn't for many reasons. The mysterious new villain she felt was watching her at that moment and it made her shiver inside. She felt it wasn't safe to tell Robin what's been happening to her, but there were so many things that she wanted to say to him. Instead she remained silent under the grazing of a cool wind. Robin didn't once remove his focus off her and waited for an answer, but she gave none. He lightly slumped his head to the side, his eyes narrowed in disappointment, "I can't help you if you don't trust me Raven."

"I do trust you Robin," she replied to him disheartened.

Robin peacefully looked at the horizon for an instant and then directed his eyes on her once more. He heard and felt the hesitation in her tone and he wanted to know why, "Then tell me what's going on?" Raven didn't respond.

The silence that grew between them was overshadowed by the bashing of the waves against the rocks at the base of the island. For a while the two stayed quiet. The boy wonder was still waiting for her answer while Raven contemplated on what to say to him. So many words were running through her mind. She wanted to say something like, "_Robin, I've been having these nightmares about him and he says he wants me to join him. What should I do?" _Finally deciding on what to say, she at last, gently motioned her eyes at her titan leader and began to open her mouth to speak, "I'm just wondering about this new threat. It's nothing to worry about."

Robin glared, "I see." Without saying another word, he turned away from her and began walking away.

"Robin…" she called out to him.

"I need to go check something on the main computer," he replied to her in a slight cold tone.

She watched him leave until the moment he was gone. She frowned at herself and felt that she owed him an explanation, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

He watched from the comfort of his hidden, dark room with slight confusion. His eyes focused on the monitor of her brain waves and found it to his surprise to be once more in high activity during her talk with Robin. The form of Red X slowly emerged from the shadows and perceived his expression of bewilderment. "What's wrong?"

He remained quiet and wondered. Raven wasn't at that moment having a nightmare and the only time her brain activity was suppose to react with the gas was when she slept and went into her hell of dreams. However, only when the gas first takes affect was the exception. The human brain reacts to a lot of things but a result as high as this is only cause by a large amount of stress placed on the organ...or something else he thought.

The gas also known, as the 'Dream Gas' was a new development made from Wayne Industry to help cure insane, mental patients who kept their mouth's shut when it came to questions about their personal fears. It was a strong, powerful device that entered a person's mind and brought out their worst nightmare. Only from seeing what the person is most afraid of can doctors finally begin treatment with such patients.

This new type of weapon intrigued him so much that he decided to add a few of his own personal touches to it just for Raven. He peered his eyes in annoyance and wondered what the high results meant as it didn't at all made sense to him. "It's nothing," he replied harshly to X. "just get begin the next phase."

X nodded and turned back, disappearing again into darkness.

With a glaring focus, he continued staring with great irritation at the brain wave screen and wondered if he miscalculated something. He decided to let it play on for now and waited if something like this will happen again. He turned his attention back on the main screens that lay before him and watched as Raven entered the main room.

The doors slid open with a hiss, as Raven walked through only to find Robin on the main terminal doing some research. She sighed and began walking to him. As soon as she was near him the main doors behind her once again slid open and revealed a sluggish, tired Beast Boy, as well as Cyborg and Starfire who seemed wide awake.

Beast Boy yawned as he stared down at Robin's back, "So what's the emergency? It's still early."

All titans began their way towards their leader and stopped beside the young sorceress who also stood there with a slighlty surpise expression as she wondered what was going on.

"I called you all here cause I think I found something that could help us track our guy."

"Couldn't we have done this a bit later," the green shape-shifter jadedly said.

"If we do this later, we might not have time. I have a feeling he'll strike again."

"So what is it?" Cyborg asked.

Robin pushed a button on the keyboard and on the screen an article published, from what it read, just last week appeared. It read, 'WAYNE INDUSTRY THEFT'.

"This happened apparently a few weeks ago, before Cinderblock was released."

"So what exactly was stolen?" Cyborg wondered.

"Some chemicals. I don't exactly know the details, but I have a feeling it's the same guy who did the crime."

Beast Boy blinked once, and then twice before he blurted out in irritation, "This is what you woke us up for."

Robin spun his gaze at the green changeling and glared in annoyance at his remark, before answering the real reason why he called the team down, "I called you down because I'm sending all of use on a mission."

Uncomfortable under his leader's cold stare, Beast Boy chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head in anxiety. "Um…okay," was all he could mutter.

"I want you Beast Boy to go with Cyborg and Starfire to check out that Wayne Industries chemical research facility and find out the details of what exactly was stolen and keep a look out again for anything unusual."

"…And what about you," the Tamaranian asked.

"I need to check something on the mainframe, so I'll be staying behind. Update me if you discover anything."

The titans nodded except for Raven who was still not assigned anything. "And what exactly am I going to do?" she asked with slight bitterness in her tone.

"You're targeted by whoever this guy is. I can't risk you being captured again. You're staying with me."

The order she was just given was usually an order that would make her smile for personal reasons, but this one just made Raven scowl in temper. She felt as though as she was useless and she did not like it one bit. "So what you're saying is I can't do my job unless we capture this guy. You make it sound like I'm a burden Robin." Her tone was bitter, cold and angered.

Robin stared coldly down on her, his eyes narrowed in ire, "That's not what I meant."

"No, but it sounded like it."

The rest of the titans backed away a great distance as they felt a tense atmosphere loom over the two. This was something they believe no one should ever be caught in. Raven and Robin were the most serious, and most dangerous out of the group and when it came to arguments as neither one them would give up until their points were clearly made through their yells.

Robin twitched under her last words and so it began. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY ORDER RAVEN?"

"YOU'RE SMART ROBIN, FIGURE THAT OUT." As Raven's temper increased, so too did her powers and the beginning of things within the room to become destroyed. Random objects around them began glowing in a black aura.

"I'M ONLY DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU."

"NO, YOU'RE JUST UPSET BECAUSE YOU FEEL I DON'T TRUST YOU BOY BLUNDER." Chairs, lights, tables began breaking and exploding from every word she screamed out.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I'M LEADING THIS TEAM, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE."

Raven felt like a knife just stabbed her inside with no warning. His words were painful to hear and her emotions were agonizingly damaged. The anger increased, her temper was hitting critical, her rage consuming. She wanted to let it go.

"Please friends, no more arguing," Starfire pleaded to them in an innocent, yet frighten tone. Beast Boy and Cyborg had their eyes wide open in shock behind her, amazed at the confidence their Tamaranian friend was showing.

Raven turned around quickly and from her rage, focused it on her friend who wanted harmony. Starfire's mid torso became engulfed in black energy and expanded across her chest. Star squealed in slight panic as she was slowly lifted into the air. "STAY OUT OF THIS STARFIRE," Raven spat with ferocity as Starfire began cringing in pain.

Robin and the other's stared in horror as Raven continued with her act. Her eyes were no longer two human eyes but were now four red, demonic ones. Like a darkness from hell, a glow of her black aura twirled around her. She was losing control.

"Starfire," Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison with complete shock as they watched their friend began squealing in agony as Raven's rage increased.

"RAVEN, STOP," Robin yelled angrily and apprehensively.

Raven gasped in shocked as she just realized what she was doing and soon took control of her emotions. The black aura that surrounded Starfire and everything else vanished as Star slowly fell with a thud on the floor. Cyborg ran up to his fallen friend just as she slowly pushed herself off from the ground. The Tamaranian began rubbing her head and turned a dishearten expression at Raven.

"Star, you're alright," Beast Boy spoke with relief as Starfire stood up.

Raven's eyes returned to normal, her emotions calm and her powers in control once more but at that moment, like a crumbling mountain, she felt herself fall to pieces inside. "Starfire," she quietly said in a sorrowful voice, "I'm sorry." Starfire didn't smile, instead she gave Raven a face of something she hoped to never see. It was the disappointment look she gave her in her dream. Raven looked behind her friend and saw that Beast boy and Cyborg were also giving her the same look. She closed her eyes in sorrow and turned around to look at her team leader and friend and despite the fact that she was still angry with him, she could see that he too was giving her the exact same look. Raven was now angry with herself.

Slowly, she could also feel the tears behind her eyes overflowing, begging to fall. Robin saw her eyes go moist and the anger within him faded. She gave one final glare at Robin and ran pass her other team members and out the door. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire all watched her with great sadness and distress as the door closed behind her.

Out of random, Beast Boy blurted, "What just happen?"

Feeling angry with himself, Robin ran pass them and followed Raven out. As soon as he left the door Raven was standing a few yards ahead of him in complete silence. He waited till the doors slid shut behind him before he began, "Raven." He spoke her name peacefully. Robin did not want her to break into another rage. She stayed quiet however and could feel the pain inside her gradually build. She turned around and faced him with the tears now gently streaming slowly, though lightly down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry, Robin," she whispered desolately before her entire body became surrounded by black energy that formed itself into a black bird. With a final flap of its wings, the dark creature flew through the roof and left. Robin watched in shock as he held out his hand and shouted out for her to stop, "Raven, wait." Raven watched from above as he called out her name but kept on going. She didn't want to cause him any more problems.

The hallway to the titan leader was now empty, dark and lonely as he now regretted his sudden outburst of anger from before. "Raven," he whispered in darkness, "I'm sorry too."

On the screens, he watched in astonishment at what just happened with the titans. It was all too good for him and all too easy. This was his perfect chance to convince her and he wasn't going to let it slip by. He pressed a button on the arm of his chair and began speaking, "X, discard that last plan. Proceed to the next one."

Through the intercom, X responded, "Why? What just happened?"

"I think I'm going to pay our friend a little visit," he slyly stated as he smiled a malicious grin. He got off his chair and left into the shadows. What he failed to notice though was Raven's brain wave activity was once again high in activity during her stage of rage.

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_So there's your chapter I hoped you enjoyed that. Please tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW. THANKS._


	13. Chapter 12

_Heyz!!! I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry if it took a while. I had so many things to do so I didn't have much time to write this chapter. Thanks to those who continue to read the story. Enjoy the chapter._

_**Touch of the Wind** – hey thanks for the review again. You're the best. Cheers buddy.  
_

* * *

Chapter 12 – Making a Choice.

"_What have I done? How could I lose it like that?" _Many agonizing, painful things ran through Raven's mind. She couldn't understand or explain any of her actions.

The black ethereal bird soared the sky, slowly contracting and finally transforming back into a sobbing titan. She continued flying aimlessly across the blue ocean, swooping down into the very heart of the city, eventually landing feet first in a gloomy alleyway, her cloak falling with gravity, enveloping her body underneath. Garbage bins, boxes, things around her within a range began glowing in with a black energy.

Raven remained in the isolated place waiting for her crying to cease, her sobbing to die and her emotions to be in control. Slowly her eyes opened, revealing them clearly under her hood, the objects around her losing the black aura. She looked up and perceived gray clouds slowly gathering, showing signs another downpour was underway. A light thunder echoed. She sighed despondently and walked out of the dim lit, depressing area and out into the open streets of Jump city.

Raven stepped into light faded from the penetration of the wandering clouds. As soon as her existence was made, eyes from people passing by focused their attention on her. Generally, people who would see their heroes walking down their streets would usually smile with euphoria and probably run up to them for their autograph, but these people watched her with uncomfortable stares. To Raven, it felt like they were judging her, afraid of her. Such judgmental, accusing eyes bothered her. She had save these people countless times from danger and yet it felt like they didn't want her. However, were they really staring at her that way or was she just paranoid? Had the past evident made her believe that the world hated? Either way, it still felt like they were watching a time bomb that could go off at anytime, but Raven at that moment didn't give a damn.

She continued down her path, wondering what's going to happen to her now. Will the titans continue to be her friends, her family? She wondered. She hated herself. Hated herself for losing control and because of it, she ended up hurting a friend dear to her. _"Starfire… I'm sorry,"_ she thought with trembling words.

He mentally appeared briefly. The titan that's caused her so much trouble with her emotions. Raven wilted her head sadly. She wanted so much to go back to him to apologize and to reveal such longing feelings, _"Robin_..._I',m sorry" _. Raven became so absorb with her thoughts; she failed to notice she wandered to a familiar place.

Raven looked up, finding herself to be standing in front of the place where they were known as the guest of honors... and where he first captured her. The grand hall. Now it was off-limits to civilians due to the past incident with Red X and his minion of creatures. Her eyes frowned in sorrow before walking over to the now sealed doors shut with yellow 'keep out' tapes stretched over them. Her eyes shaded black as the doors highlighted in the same color and snapped open.

She walked inside the now dark area compared to the once bright-lit party a few nights before and began having flashbacks. The dance, Robin's encounter, dancing with Aldes Cree, Robin's dance with Starfire and finally the attack. All painful, joyful, sorrowful memories. She wondered what happened to Mr. Cree ever since then.

Raven continued pacing through the place, directing her eyes here and there. She looked up, discovering light flooding through a hole in the ceiling. She winced at the sight, wanting no more then to strangle a pathetic thief in a black costume.

She slowed her steps and then abruptly stopped. Raven now stood on a spot that haunted her mind. The very spot where she was grabbed without warning. Her teeth began gritting in ire, her eyes narrowing in anger as objects around her began glowing black.

"Now, now Raven. We don't want anyone getting hurt again do we?"

Raven gasped to the recognizable voice, her eyes snapping wider as she turned around and found no one in sight. "Where are you?" She hissed.

"I'm here, watching you," he said. "I saw the whole incident at the Tower."

The anger bubbled inside her, hitting critical with tables and chairs blowing up one by one," How are you watching me?"

"All in good time Raven. I told you, I'll tell you everything if you join me."

"I told you I would never join you. You're the one who caused all this."

Sarcastically he replied, "Really. Me. I don't know what you're talking about."

Raven shouted in rage, "Stop playing games with me."

"Such temper. I mean do you want such a tragic event happening again…and this time to someone more special to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She paused for a moment, "I will not let it happen again…and I will get you for this."

He creepily laughed, "Aren't we the confident one. You shouldn't underestimate me Raven. I can be a very…dangerous…person."

"You're a twisted psycho," Raven said automatically. "You can't help me"

"Really. Would you want to risk hurting others again?"

Raven covered her ears, hoping to block his tormenting words, her eyes shut from agonizing memories. "No…I won't. I won't lose control," She said, dropping to one knee, her face quivering from fright.

"If you join me Raven, I will help you. You have my word." His words droned persistently.

"No, it's wrong. I could never betray them."

"I'm afraid you have already done enough to hurt them. Do you want it to happen again?"

"Stop it."

"You don't think history will repeat itself?"

"Stop," she yelled. "Please stop."

Raven looked down, her last words said in a whisper, both knees now touching the ground as she fell onto her elbows and began crying out of nowhere. Did she really have control or was she really a walking time bomb that could go off any minute. She wanted to believe she was in charge. It was her destiny, her life but she knew better. She needed to make a choice.

"Why do you want me to join you?" she asked through tears, "What do you plan to do with me by you're side?"

In the dark, he grinned assertively, "I'll answer all your questions once you join me."

"But…No I can't."

"Raven. Think about it. Total control. The freedom to feel strong emotions without never having the fear of sending the world to extinction."

Raven closed her eyes that no longer cried, pondered for a minute before snapping them open with her mouth about to say words that would make the world and her titan family cry in anguish, "I'll join you."

He smirked, "You made the right choice Raven. I promise you won't regret it."

"I know," she said with a frown, "I have some conditions though."

Her respond didn't surprise him. Although Raven joined him, he knew she would want some boundaries, "Name them."

"I won't accept anything mission that will destroy the titans."

"That seems fair."

"and I will do things my way."

A moment of quiet passed, "Anything else."

"Yes." She paused momentarily, "I want to know who I'm joining with. Show me who you are or the deals off."

Silent ran in motion for a minute, wondering if it's too early to reveal his identity. "As you wish," was his answer.

Raven heard the whirring of machine operate behind her. She turned around as light footsteps could be heard approaching. Step by step, he came closer and then out of the shadows stepped out Aldes Cree with a mischievous smirk.

Raven's jaw dropped by the sudden revelation, "You."

Aldes just nodded. His hair remained the same but his outfit had changed. He now wore black pants, a black sleeveless top with a zipper that went from chest height to his collar and a long black leather jacket that ran down to his ankles. On his back was a sheathed sword and around his neck was a black necklace that held an iron cross.

Raven was unable to understand how it could be him. She wanted answers. "But why?"

"I will explain everything later Raven. First…I have something to give you." He walked up to her and took out a familiar necklace that gleamed in pale light. "I believe this is yours." He held up the silver chain with the raven-shaped pendent.

"So you took it," she said annoyingly.

"I did. This necklace is what will help you control you're powers."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "How? What did you do to it?"

"I did some modifications." He paused, breaking into a devious smile, "Do you want me to place it around your neck?"

"_Pathetic,"_ she thought. Raven didn't laugh or even smile at his lowlife attempt of chivalry. "No," she said in brief retort. She took the necklace from his hand and wrapped it around her neck. At once when it was in place did Raven feel a powerful surge through her body. Light shockwaves radiated from her body, sending pieces of furniture flying. Her hands began emitting black lightning; her eyes becoming wide at the sudden feeling.

Aldes just watched, unfazed by the energy force pulsing from his new ally, "Feels different doesn't it Raven?"

Raven gawked at her hands phasing black energy, hardly believing what's happening to her. This new power allowed her to feel new emotions that she could have never imagine or never feel. She lifted her hand lightly and without even trying, fired a small beam at a dust-covered table nearby and blew it up instantly into a shower of timber. Raven's eyes went wide again. Her hand dropped to her side, her lips drawing into a smirk. She finally had it. The control she's always wanted. Her emotions, her powers, they were each under her command and she desired it..

"How about we test you're new found power, on say... I don't know, the Teen Titans."

Raven glared, "I told you I will not destroy the titans."

"I didn't say destroy them Raven. Just maybe humiliate them. Show them that you were always the most powerful of the group."

Raven remained quiet, but a frightening smile crept along the line of her lips. Aldes caught her response and at once, knew her answer.

"I think you and I are going to become great friends... Raven."

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Well, there's that chapter. Yeah I know it probably was so obvious that Aldes Cree was the mysterious stranger but they are more twists within this story. So please continue reading. As always, tell me what you think. READ and REVIEW. Thanks._


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey, I'm back. Haha…for those who don't remember me, I began this story a while back like months ago and I never had time to return to it. Anyway, sorry to those who read this and waited for the next chapter. I'll finish this story soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**_Flashback quotes are written in bold in italic._**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Aftermath

Titans tower was silent. The atmosphere a depressing feeling and no one was smiling.

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

The rhythmic beeping sounded over the silence in the medical room. Starfire lay on a metal slab resting while Cyborg monitored her condition. Beast Boy stood on one side gazing at her.

The doors slid open as Robin entered.

"How is she?" he asked concerned.

"Apart from slight exhaustion, her condition is not critical. She's just resting now," Cyborg responded never removing his eyes of the Tamaranian.

Robin nodded and turned his focus on Starfire. He wilted his head and sighed.

"Do you think she'll come back?

Robin turned to his half-metal friend.

"Do you think Raven will come back?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, well she better come back because I've got things I need to say to her." Cyborg and Robin turned to Beast Boy, "I mean why? How could she do this?"

Robin said nothing but merely turned his head away. Cyborg caught his response before facing the shape-shifter again. "You can't blame Raven for this Beast Boy. She's been under a lot of stress lately."

Beast Boy was about to say something more when he saw Robin nod his head towards Starfire. Knowing he's leader was right the young titan ceased arguing wishing not to wake her.

"It's just that…" Beast Boy began, his sights dropping to the floor, "Raven hasn't been herself since we found her lying in front of the tower."

Cyborg did a final checkup, before joining with the conversation, "He's right about that, Robin. Ever since that kidnapping incident, I've noticed a slight change in Raven as well."

Robin was about to say something when a groan was heard.

"Starfire…" Beast Boy said.

Starfire began to stir, her eyes steadily opening. "Where am I?" For a moment she was dazed until her eyes snapped opened. She quickly bolted herself upright and began yelling, "Raven? Where's Raven? What has happen?"

"Take it easy Star." Cyborg motioned. "You're in the med lab and for what's happened, well Raven's gone."

"Gone. But why? Where did she go?"

"We don't know yet."

Starfire calmly listened to Cyborg talk, speaking about the events after Raven lost control. When he was done, she looked at Robin and frowned.

"I too have noticed that friend Raven has been acting differently lately. I am worried for her Robin."

"Worried…" Beast Boy began, "You're worried about her after what she did to you."

"I am sure friend Raven didn't mean to harm me Beast Boy."

"She's right Beast Boy. I know Raven and she isn't one to hurt us."

"So how do you explain what just happened to Starfire then?"

For a minute, there was silence. "Um, maybe that wasn't Raven, but a clone to fool us to think it was her," Starfire suggested.

Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor and stared at Starfire with a shock face, "Finally, someone on my level, except maybe it's not a clone but robot that's built to imitate everything about Raven," he squealed with excitement.

Cyborg smacked Beast boy on the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You gave that same explanation when Robin was with Slade. It's very unlikely."

"It could happen. You never know. You're just jealous because you never thought of it." Beast Boy poked his tongue out at the tin man in victory.

An argument broke out between the two with Starfire smiling nervously, trying to calm her friends down. For reasons she felt she was responsible for starting their dispute. Robin just smiled at the moment, feeling it was a break from the tense feeling around them. His smile however slowly faded. Sighing to himself he turned and left the room leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy to their pointless bickering. The two failed to see him leave but Starfire noticed and flew after him.

Robin was heading for his room through the hallways when he heard her.

"Robin."

He stopped at the call of his name but didn't turn to face her. "What is it Star?"

"Is everything alright?"

From her question, Robin had a flashback to a familiar scene, similar to the one he was in now.

He remembered it so clearly it played like a movie in his mind. He was chasing Raven after she blew up everything at her own birthday party. He caught her at the corridor and asked her what's wrong similar to the way Star was asking him now. Why this memory appeared to him now, he had no idea, but it was causing him pain.

He took a deep breath, "It's nothing Starfire. I just want to be alone right now." Giving his final words, he began walking again and turned a corner away from Star's view. Starfire remained for a while before floating away with slight envy for her friend Raven.

In his room, Robin sat on the edge of his bed, eyes staring at the floor as more flashbacks occurred, each one flashing one by one. Memories of things he remembered saying to her and things she said to him.

"_**Robin, you know me better then anyone."**_

"_**You look beautiful tonight Raven."**_

"**_You should know Robin. The mask isn't what makes a person a hero."_**

Robin smiled with each one, but this last one made him cry within.

"_**If you don't like the way I'm leading this team Raven, then maybe you should leave."**_

"_**Raven…"**_

"_**Robin, I'm sorry."**_

Robin sighed deeply feeling responsible for her leaving, but it was the only way he thought. Still, he felt miserable for it as he began to notice that there was something more to his problem then he realise. He found himself smiling and was mentally about to convince himself the reason for his emotional problem when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the alarm that signaled trouble. His room flashed red along with the screaming siren. Knowing this isn't the time to be emotional, he got up and ran to the main room.

Robin arrived, discovering the rest of the team were already there standing in front of the main computer. "Titans, report."

The rest of the titans were staring at the screen stunned. "The city is under attack…" Cyborg began, "by…"

Robin didn't wait for him to finish. He looked over at the screen and immediately his eyes glared. Cinderblock, Plasmius, Overload, Red X. All four were together at once causing terror to anything they see.

"Let's hurry." Robin ran out the door followed by everyone.

Red X watched with amusement at the mayhem created by the three creatures. Cinderblock threw cars and cracked grounds. Overload sent bolts of lightning everywhere, shattering glass and streetlights. People screamed as they tried to run away from flying sludge being belched by plasmius. It was all chaos for them.

Each monster then began moving for the civilians but were stopped by a pellet bomb thrown on the floor. Red X smiled at the explosion from the small device knowing well the Titans have arrived, "Wow, you guys are fast."

Robin stared angrily at the thief. He was in no mood for jokes. "Who are you working for X? I know this isn't your type of work."

"That's a secret kid. You'll find out when the time comes."

"Whatever you're up to, we're putting an end to it."

"Relax Robin. Believe or not, we didn't come here to fight you, merely just to get your attention."

X smirked, Robin glared, "What are you talking about?"

Each creature came to X and stood by him. X took out a small gray pellet ball similar to the one he used at the charity party from before, "You'll understand soon enough."

"You're not escaping again. Titan's go."

The titans stepped off from his command and headed straight for their enemies. Cinderblock, Plasmius and Overload all fired an attack at once at their oncoming threat. Using this distraction, X threw the pellet down and once again a white light flashed, blinding the titans. Robin tried to peer through to see what was happening but the light was too intense for his eyes. All he heard was the mocking voice of X, "Have fun with your reunion titans. I would like to stay but I wouldn't want to ruin the moment. Until next time Robin, if there is one for you."

When the light cleared, smoke covered the area where the enemies were.

"Aw man," Beast Boy whined, "they escaped again."

Robin was frustrated, even more by what X meant. _"Have fun with your reunion titans."_

Robin didn't have to think long though because through the smoke, a figure was taking shape. "Titan's, be on guard."

The smoke cleared more and more. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire saw the figure and prepared themselves. Who they saw though was nothing they could have prepared themselves for.

They all gasped at who they were looking at. In her usual leotard, her usualy blue cloak with her hood over her head, Raven stood there in front of them smiling.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_So hope you enjoyed that. I will post the next chapter soon. Please review. Thanks again to everyone who took the time to read this._


	15. Chapter 14

_Here's the next chapter. I hope you people are enjoying the story. Special thanks to…_

_**lil chap welsh nd proud** – thank you for all your reviews._

_Anyway, here's the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 14 – Betrayal. 

"Raven…" Cyborg said as he stared at her confuse.

Robin found himself frowning instead of smiling. The fact that Raven was here standing before them meant something was wrong, "Raven…" he whispered to himself.

As the smoke cleared, the four titans dropped their stance and stood at ease, focusing their eyes on Raven.

The young sorceress spoke no words but only remained in her stand with her cloak covering her body, her hood masking her face and her eyes closed within it.

Beast Boy, at last, frustrated with her silence began walking in her direction, mumbling some words under his breathe before calling out to her, "Come on Raven. Quit being all secretive and tell us where you've been. You've still got some explaining to do."

Even with his whining, Raven continued to ignore him as the green changeling continued his march, becoming further irritated with her ignorance, "What's the matter Raven? Cat got your tongue?" he said humorously, but continued to receive nothing from her, not even a glare.

"You know, if you're just going to stand there, fine, but you don't have to ignore me."

From her distance, Starfire began wondering to herself as she watched Raven completely puzzled, "Why does friend Raven not say anything?"

Cyborg was also unable to understand Raven's behavior as he found himself becoming disturbed by her presence. His face and body tensed with this unsettling feeling and the thought that Raven still remained silent was only increasing the tension, "Something's not right."

Cyborg was right Robin thought as he observed Raven intently. Something was definitely not right. _"Raven, what are you up too?"_

Finally giving up with her silent treatment, Beast Boy turned around to his teammates and began waving his hands frantically as he whined, "You guys, Raven is ignoring me more so than usual."

Raven remained calm, listening to his voice, _"Now Raven. Show them what true power is."_ It was then that Raven's eyes emerged from the shade of her hood, glowing an eerie black with her hands lifting, slowly into the air, aimed at the annoying green pest that lay before her eyes. The other titans could only gasp at what they were about to witness.

"Oh no," Cyborg says, audible only to the people next to him.

"Beast Boy, get away now," Robin screamed but the call was too late. The young titan was still complaining when his entire body was engulfed in a black aura.

Beast Boy ceased ranting, his eyes becoming white as he looked down at his body, "Hey, what's going on?" Confused with the sudden new color, the shape shifter found himself being forcefully circled around to Raven with weak nerves. "Uh Raven, what are you doing?"

Like before, his question was only answered by her silence.

"Um, Raven, could you put me down now, please." Beast Boy found himself becoming even more edgy in Raven's grip as she did nothing and continued her hold on him. Instead of following the grass head's request, she gave him a smile and merely flung her arm to the side. Beast Boy soared fast through air, crashing down with a crash on a wrecked car.

Starfire clapped her hands to her mouth and gasped, "Beast Boy."

"Raven, what're you doing?" Cyborg shouted with anger.

Raven's eyes faded to normal and her arm returned to her side but no signs were made to the tin man's query and no words escaped her lips.

Cyborg had enough with her attitude. "Damn it." He lifted his arm in the form of his sonic canon and aimed it at his now, as he believes, his former comrade. "Answer Raven please. I don't want to hurt you. Please, tell me what you're doing."

Raven yet made no effort to reply; simply smiling sadistically and again bringing her hands up, intended this time at Cyborg. Like Beast Boy, Cyborg glowed black and was tossed into the air. High into the air.

"Cyborg," Starfire screamed out. She could only watch with horror as she felt Raven would consider hurting him if she tried to take to the air and assist him. "Raven, put him down now. Your behavior is not right. It's not you."

Raven gave Starfire a glance that sent fear that her spine. Ignoring her friend's plea, she slowly closed her hand and quickly snapped them open again. To their shock, Robin and Star watched helplessly as Cyborg began to scream.

"Cyborg," Robin shot out. He took out a birdarang and was about to throw it at Raven but found he was compelled to hold. His gaze shot up and saw that his arm was held within her black aura as well. Unable to move it, Robin grimaced and attempted to pull it free with his other arm, but made no prevail. "Raven, let me…" Robin began but cut himself off as his ear heard the painful screams of his friend. His eyes wandered to his teammate hanging through the air only to find a memory that would scar him later on. He watched as Cyborg's arms, his legs were spread out star-shaped with the body joints painfully being pulled out of their sockets. Wires and sparks began showing and Raven no showed signs of discontinuing her actions.

No remorse could be seen within her eyes but Cyborg's however was a different story. His eyes went wide, showing nothing but pain with his shrieks eventually becoming louder until at last, the blue electronic parts of his mechanical body faded gray, the red eye blinking rapidly for a few seconds before completely shutting down. Seeing the termination was done, Raven's grinned even more and flung her hand to the side once again. Cyborg was tossed from the air to the ground like a rag doll and landed alongside a recovering Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was rubbing his head, soothing an excruciating bump only to find himself screaming from the sudden object that landed beside him. "Hey quit throwing…" Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't even comprehend if the discovery he made was real or just an illusion to his eyes. Real or not, his eyes became blank with dread after discovering not what it was but who it was that fell next to him. He now found himself staring in the open eyes of not only his teammate but also his best friend and he felt an agonizing sorrow crawling inside him.

"Cyborg…" he called out with a faded voice as he reached out with trembling hands for Cyborg's face. Cyborg remained staring into space and Beast Boy received no reply.

"No..." Beast Boy clenched a fist, the sadness turning into anger with the tears now slowly building. Though the young titan wasn't one to attack blindly with emotions, his rage was vigorously consuming.

"Raven…" he droned as he shot around and focused his rage on her.

Raven turned her eyes to the changeling who was now running towards her in pure ire. She just watched calmly as Beast Boy continued charging, transforming into a green bull as he came nearer. The bull then leapt into the air, horns about to impale, but Raven simply lifted her hand once more and the creature was stopped in midair, the horns inches from reaching her head. She placed her hand lightly on the shape-shifter's head and gently pushed him a few feet away.

The eyes of astonishment were noted when the bull was forced by will to alter back to its original form. Beast Boy was momentarily stunned but his moment was short-lived when a car, wrapped in black energy flung from the side and knocked him across. The changeling flew a few feet in the air before falling down again, skidding like a pebble across water down the street, creating a trail of dust behind him. When the dust finally cleared, it was clear that Beast Boy was out of the fight.

Robin and Starfire were in disbelief. They just witnessed Raven, a former titan and a former friend, take out two of the other titans with ease. Robin also noted something very different about Raven's power. Sure he's seen what she's capable of but though it wasn't clear, something was certainly unusual about her powers.

"Raven, why are you doing this?" Starfire demanded, "We're your friends."

Raven dropped her arm again, bringing her attention to the last remaining heroes.

"Please stop this now. If this is about what you did earlier to me, I don't blame you for it. You were not yourself."

Raven's smirk remained. "I also don't want to hurt you." Starfire wanted it all the calamity to end. "Please stop." Her green eyes stared in the amethyst ones of Raven and anticipated that her words were hopefully allowing her friend a change of heart.

For what seemed like long time, Raven didn't move and a glint of hope sparked within the Tamaranian princess. Yet as quickly as it came, the hope was ripped away when Raven brought her hands up and aimed them this time at Robin.

It was a low attempt to use him but Raven wanted Starfire angry, she wanted Starfire attacking her and this was the perfect way to do that. Though, unlike the others Raven only sent a shockwave in his direction and knocked Robin from his feet.

"Robin." Starfire watched with fright as Robin's fallen body suddenly began to glow black. Starfire turned to Raven, anger creeping, eyes and hands glowing green, "You will not harm him Raven. Let him go now." Raven remained the same and slightly lifted her hands up.

Starfire, now incensed by Raven's reaction finally charged for her through flight. She let loose a barrage of bolts, but Raven just formed a black barrier around her. With nothing penetrating through, Starfire became more enrage. The Tamaranian continued with her attacks finally giving up with her bolts and instead, recoiled her fist. Raven dropped her shield, her tormenting smile, never leaving her face. Starfire in arms reach let loose her fist with great force but Raven swayed with grace to the side and easily dodged it. Starfire swung again. She missed. With every swing the Tamaranian took, Raven easily evaded, not once losing form or balance. Finally losing interest by just avoiding, Raven took to the sky. Starfire chased after her and continued with her attacks. She punched and kicked, each one missing their target by inches that Raven could feel the after wind from each swing. Starfire's anger grew with every evasion. Through her annoyance, she swung her leg with immense strength that it could shatter even the strongest substance if it made contact, yet Raven made no effort in dodging the kick. She cleanly blocked it with another barrier.

Her counter shocked the alien. The kick to her was strong enough to destroy anything but it couldn't even dent her former friend's shield. Using Star's reaction to her advantage, Raven kneed Star heavily in the gut. Starfire's eyes went wide, her body arched from the sudden blow, her mouth wide open with no sound coming out. Raven grabbed her friend's top, lifted her up and brought Star on her level so that they were now face to face. Starfire was struggling in Raven's grip, her face cringing from the pain, which was surprisingly really painful to her. Raven was still mocking with the same uncaring smile she held throughout her battles with the other titans. She recoiled her fist and let sail a punch right at Star's face. Starfire was sent flying a great distance across the air before she regained control again.

Starfire stared at Raven with gritted teeth and eyes of hatred but Raven's expression remained the same. The two female titans continued hovering in the air as a wind blew by them. Raven's body was revealed as her cloak was blown along with the breeze. Her hands by her side were radiating black.

Starfire lifted her fists, her face expressing nothing but anger, her hands glowing green. Slowly, the energy within Raven's hand grew as well. It was a standoff.

Robin could only watch in wonder at how much Raven had changed and the fact that she overpowered Star physically. She was indeed powerful, but he never dreamed just how powerful. From the ground, he didn't have much to do when they were fighting in air, though from what he saw, he had an idea of what might be coming. With this thought, he ran to the other fallen titans. He found himself becoming emotional inside as he picked up Cyborg and Beast Boy, huddling them together in an area where he believe won't put them in anymore danger. Once he placed them down in a corner he could only stare at the state they were in and sighed. He then looked up and saw that they were about to begin.

Starfire held out her hands to the side with effort, sliding them to the front releasing a powerful, green beam. Raven lifted her hand with elegance and sends out a black beam of her own. The beams collided in flight, a strong shockwave radiating from the force, cracking anything unbroken within the vicinity. Lightning of black and green shot out from the center destroying anything it touched.

Starfire, it seemed struggled, on her behalf, pouring all her strength into this one attack. Raven remained unaffected and just lifted her other hand up and released another beam to join with the first. Starfire was now becoming easily overpowered, eventually about to be struck. Raven continued smiling throughout the whole ordeal and decided to end it.

However, just as she was about to release more of her energy, her wrist was stung by a birdarang. Raven winced from the pain and lost control, but more then enough energy was released as an explosion aroused from Starfire's end, followed by a cloud build up. Robin watched in terror at the thick smoke that held and hoped that Star was all right.

From the bottom of the smoke, Starfire fell and she was falling fast. Robin ran for her hoping to catch her before she hit the ground. At the pace he was moving, he knew he wasn't going to make it so he took out his grappling hook, fired it at an angle and propelled himself forward. With enough momentum, he released his hold on his hook and dove across to Starfire, catching her just before she hit the concrete road. Robin then gently laid her across the ground and could see that she was out cold just like the others. His teeth gritted with anger, his attention brought to Raven but found his eyes going wide with fear with what he was now witnessing.

Raven was glowing black and she had one hand on top of her other. Slowly they parted creating a gap in between. Within that gap, a small, black sphere formed. Slowly Raven lost her glow and as she did, the black ball grew bigger and bigger. She then lifted her hands high above her head along with the energy ball and in an instant; the ball grew to the size of a small car.

The titan leader could only watch, his eyes expanding with how huge it was but was in more distressed to think that Raven would even create, let alone use such destructive energy.

"Raven, don't do it," Robin yelled. "What's wrong with you? You'll destroy us if you release it."

Raven smiled even more, her eyes showing no sympathy for her former leader. His cry to her was a useless, an empty attempt. She decided to end his fate. As her arms started moving back, Robin could only observe helplessly. An energy ball that big could be triggered by the slightest distraction and the damage he imagined would be strong enough to wipe out the area. All he could do was plea to his her and hoped that she reconsidered.

"Raven…" Robin continued to cry out, "Don't do it. Please."

Raven ignored him, pulling her arms back even more. She looked in the masked eyes of the young titan of whom she cared for so much one last time before acting on her final actions.

Seeing no remorse in her eyes except the feeling of insanity, Robin thought about the one and only thing he would hope, would make her stop such a dangerous attack. The one thing he would trust her with above anyone else, "Raven," he called out.

Raven's eyes were completely focused on Robin.

Robin slowly, brought up his hands to the his masked and removed them, showing his eyes for the first time to her, "I'm sorry."

For the first time since she appeared, Raven's smile was at last erased and found herself emotionally lost by his words and his ocean blue eyes. Robin stood up, never removing his eyes off her. To her, his eyes were one of beauty and mystery. Never has she seen anything so beautiful and mesmerizing. His words; he apologise in a way that felt so sincere and true that it felt real to her. He meant every word he said.

Robin felt vunerable without his mask but he didn't care. He wanted her to see him for who he was. He wanted her to stop this betrayal, he wanted her to come back to the titans, to her family, to him and if showing weakness was the only way then he would gladly show it for her. His words, words he would rarely say to others even if he wanted to, he would say them to her and only her if she would just come back to him. Deep down, he wanted to apologise so much to her before she left the tower because he didn't want to lose her but found pride to be a great enemy. He was hoping what he was doing was having any influence on her. He meant those words, he meant his apology, he really did. Raven was an important person to the team, an important person to his friends, and though he would never admit as much, a really important person to him. He realized that she has always been an important person to him always and couldn't lose her, let alone have her as an enemy. He watched as Raven remained in the air, the black ball still held above her head. Small hope erupted inside Robin, hope that made him smile sincerely at her.

In his usual place, Aldes Cree watched on his screen with high amusement. It was a thrilling sight. The option his new partner was about to make had him tense. The fact that the boy wonder had just revealed his identity, his true strenght to being a hero made him shiver. All this to him was so fun and exciting that he felt his body sweat. He hoped though Raven didn't have a change of heart so soon because that would just be boring to him.

In his hand, he held a remote that could prove fatal to Raven as well make the game a lot more interesting for Robin. He, however, decided to wait for her answer before initiating a final push on the button.

Robin never removed his eyes off her. It really was a mesmerizing moment between the two. Wind was pulsing from the sphere, sweeping away small things across the street with Robin's hair, and cape flowing along with it.

For a while, the moment was really just between them. Robin and Raven. Two titans who carry such unforgettable, painful memories that they shut themselves away from the world except each other. Though, the other titans don't know it, the two shared a bond. A bond that would forever be with them no matter what happens to either one. It was this bond as well that Robin hope would save his life. Raven smiled, her lips beginning to part. Robin caught the movement and waited for her answer.

"Robin…" she began, her smile fading away, "I'm sorry."

Robin's hope from her words shattered instantly. Raven pulled her arms even further before sending them forward, hurling the large sphere with great speed and force at her titan leader.

_To be continued…  
_

* * *

_Well, hope you enjoyed that. I'll post next one soon. Read and Review. Thanks._


End file.
